


You were so hot I couldn't resist

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Freeform, Jimmy the pool boy, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Starfleet Academy
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제임스 T 커크가 ‘시간과 우주에 적용되지 못하는 물리학’을 듣기 위해 농성을 벌이기 시작한 것은 오늘부터 십구일 전의 아침이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

01

 

교정의 가로등이 하나 둘 꺼져간다. 피부에 닿던 노란 불빛의 온기가 쫓겨날 시간이다. 잠이 든 것처럼 움츠려있던 고개가 기울어지자 비뚤게 움직인 목덜미가 핏줄을 세운다. 어깻죽지의 뭉친 근육이 끌려와 정신을 차리자 축축한 새벽공기가 눈치를 보던 것처럼 젖어든다. 굳었던 근육이 풀려나는 통증은 코끝까지 점령해 감각을 마비시킨다. 느리게 되돌려줄 때 생겨나는 저릿한 이완 역시 이미 익숙해진 순서다. 숫자를 세듯이 밝아지는 새벽하늘을 외면하며 커크는 앞을 바라본다. 정작 숫자를 세기 시작한 것은 그였다. 하나. 둘. 셋. 적막하던 풍경에 늘어나는 머릿수를 세던 푸른 눈동자가 어슷하게 마주친 눈빛에 웃음 짓는다. 뻔뻔한 척 튀어나와도 피로한 무게가 숨겨지지 못한다. 고개를 흔들며 그를 지나치는 몇 중엔 꼴좋다는 시선도 있었지만 대부분은 철저한 무시였다.

제임스 T 커크가 ‘시간과 우주에 적용되지 못하는 물리학’을 듣기 위해 농성을 벌이기 시작한 것은 오늘부터 십구일 전의 아침이다. 졸업을 앞둔 이들이 죽지 못해 듣는 필수교양으로 유명한 이 강의는, 우주여행의 발달과 외우주의 발견과 함께 무가치하다 입증되었던 과거의 학설 중 더 세월이 흐르고 보니 사실은 통하고 있었다고 해석되기 시작한 미신적이고 급진적인 이론들을 철학적이고 사회학적인 시선으로 평해보는 과목이었다. 이런 강의 목적이 필수적일수 있을까 싶어져 생겨나기도 하는 학생들의 순진한 의심은 한 편의 시처럼 써진 커리큘럼을 읽기에 앞서 담당교수가 누구인지 이름을 보게 되는 몇 초로 희석되곤 했다. 새하얀 은발과 그보다 더 화려한 눈썹을 가진 그는 스타플릿에서 정규 과정을 가르치는 몇 안 되는 명예 교수 중의 한명이었다. 명망 높은 경력으로 최소 3개 행성의 시민권을 갖고 있는 학자이자 퇴직장교이자 발명가인 그는 분명하게 말해 지구가 아닌 곳에서 더 유명한 이들 중 하나였다. 건강상의 문제로 현직을 은퇴해 지구에 돌아왔다는 대외적인 발표와는 달리, 이제와 돈을 받고 가르친다면 너도 나도 끌어가려고 귀찮게 하니까 나는 돈을 받지 않겠소 하며 교단에 섰다는 이야기 또한 몇 년 전의 작은 화제였다. 스타 플릿 아카데미의 관리를 맡고 있는 위원회 중 최소한 세 명은 그에게 생명을 빚졌고 확실하게 하나는 그에게 돈을 빚졌다.

간혹 가다 빠르면 3학년의 여름에, 늦으면 4학년의 봄에 듣는 것으로 그의 강의는 알려져 있었지만 사실상 신청 자체는 누구든 할 수 있었다. 그렇다고 해봤자, 그 교실에서 3학년의 입장으로 수업을 들을 수 있었던 것은 여태껏 두 명에 불과했다. 한명은 현재 스타플릿의 또 다른 교수였고 다른 한 명은 시간여행의 실험을 하다 실종된 비극의 주인공으로 대중의 기억에 남아있었다. 아무튼 간에, 다시 한 번 말하지만 신청 자체는 누구나 할 수 있는 것이었다. 가을 햇살이 등장한 3학년의 시작에서 커크는 자신만의 계획에 맞춰 수강 신청을 했고 받을 정보를 다 입력 받아 교실에 출석했지만 이십 칠 분을 넘기지 못하고 교실에서 쫓겨나고 말았으니.

“제 대답이 틀렸나요?”

삼분이 넘게 칠판을 차지하고 답변을 작성하다 등을 떠밀려 구르게 됐던 커크는 젊다 못해 어린 목소리로 질문했고 눈처럼 새하얀 눈썹에 밀리지 않는 차가운 눈동자로부터 대답을 얻어냈다.

“나는 금발머리를 싫어해.”

“교실엔 금발머리가 못해도 셋은 더 있습니다!”

“아니, 저건 노란머리야.”

“…….”

그렇다면 그런 것이었지만 그렇다고 그럴 순 없었다. 당연하지만 커크는 그 후로도 두 번 더 출석을 시도했고 마지막엔 경비원보다 더 무서운 졸업예정자들의 손에 붙들려 문을 통과하지도 못했다. 나는 벌써 두 번째고 다음 기회가 없으니 나의 졸업을 위해서라도 너의 열정을 다른 곳에 쏟아달라고, 협박하고 애원하는 여러 개의 눈동자는 진실했으며 커크는 그들에게 약간의 동정심을 가질 수밖에 없었다. 혹은 두려움을. 그래서 그는, 방향을 바꿔 자리를 잡았다. 일주일에 두 번 있는 수업에 맞춰 강의실의 창문을 얼쩡거리는 금발머리는 그 이후 빠짐없이 출석한 학생이라면 누구라도 보게 되는 덤이 되었다. 시간표가 이미 짜여있는 상태라 달리 가야할 장소가 딱히 없는 입장에서는 할 만한 짓이었다.

그 외의 할 짓도 적지 않았다. 커크는 수강 신청이 허락된 수업에 대한 학생의 권리를 인정해 달라는 장엄한 연설문을 작성했고 친구들의 충고를 받아들여 홀로가 아닌 문서형식으로 외부 언론을 제외한 모든 관계부서에 자신이 당한 부당함을 호소했다. 그의 주장을 호소문으로 인정하거나 그가 당한 처지를 부당한 것이라 동의한 자들은 많지 않았지만 재미있어한 관계자는 몇 있었고 그들 중 한 둘은 저 녀석 웃기는 녀석이라며 교수를 만났을 때 말하기도 했다. 하지만 교수는 그들의 말을 들은 척도 하지 않았고 마찬가지로 커크의 고집스러운 인사에도 눈길을 준 적이 없었다. 교수가 커크에게 말을 건 것은, 세 시간 반이 넘는 수업의 두 번째 휴식시간에 밖을 나왔다 우연히 눈에 뜨인 커크의 어떤 행동 때문이었다. 단순하고 확실한 이유로 발생한 그것은 그렇게까지 특별한 것은 아니지만 장소의 특수성을 보자면 좀처럼 보기 힘든 행동이기도 했다.

커크는 그때, 뒤집어진 잔디를 정리하고 있었다. 강의실이 있는 건물의 정문 바로 곁에는 문양이 고상한 돌길과 함께 꾸며진 보기 좋은 잔디밭이 있었다. 휴식시간에 오고 간 발자국으로 들춰진 가장자리의 잔디는 여름의 끝을 지나서도 생생한 푸른색을 자랑했다. 흙과 뒤섞인 초록색은 조금은 과하게 긴 길이와 함께 단조로운 시야를 즐겁게 해주는 자연을 연출해냈고 장난치는 아이처럼 움직이는 커크의 발은 흙이 낯설지 않은 사람의 보기 드문 여유를 갖고 있었다. 어쨌든 그의 어린 시절에는 농장의 푸석한 지푸라기와 축축한 비료의 냄새가 뒤섞인 헛간이 존재했었고, 뒤집어진 잔디를 고르게 되돌리는 정도는 학창시절에 운동장 좀 달린 녀석이라면 누구나 아는 상식일수도 있지만, 모든 것이 장학금으로 돌아가는 스타플릿에서 취미의 개인공간이 아닌데도 흙을 만지는 이는 흔치 않았으며, 이제는 무릎을 꿇고서 마무리하는 금발머리는 정말로 한가해 보였기 때문에.

아마도 이런 모든 상황의 조화로 또는 변덕스러운 충동으로, 교수는 커크에게 아르바이트를 제안했다. 최종적으로는. 그 시점에서 커크에게 던져진 짧은 문장은 몇 시에 어디로 올 수 있다면 오라는 것이 전부였다. 커크에게는 그야말로 충분했던 전부. 그래서 그는 시간이 빨리 흐르기를 바라며 억지로 걸음을 늦춰 제 시간에 장소에 도착했다. 그 곳에서 커크를 기다리고 있던 것은 어딘지 이상하게도 놀랍지 않은 폐허였다. 엄밀하게 말하자면, 폐허로 꾸며놓은 전시물로 착각될 만큼 제대로 망가져있는, 연도를 상상하기가 힘들게 오래된, 콘크리트 정원을 가진 것처럼 삭막한 분위기가 불필요할 정도로 큰 넓이로 인해 더더욱 강조되는, 말도 안 되게 끔찍한 구식의 아파트.

“제일 먼저 치울 것은 주차장의 쓰레기고 그 다음은 수영장이지.”

“…….”

“도면을 보면 알 테지만 벽 너머의 온실도 잊지 말게.”

교수가 내민 얄팍한 패드에는 기한을 두지 않고서 작성된 간략한 계약서가 있었다. 반사적인 반응으로 순식간에 글자를 읽어내던 커크는 긴 혼란 없이 현실을 파악했다. 거의 강제적으로.

“필요한 것은 이 번호를 통해 주문하도록.”

파악된 현실의 인식이 고작이던 커크는 뒤돌아 사라지는 새하얀 머리카락을 보면서도 입 한번 열지 못했다. 얼핏 들으면 너그러울 정도로 여유 있는 명령이, 잠깐의 말 몇 마디가 꿈인 것처럼 조용해진 담 안에서 그는 자세를 바꿔 섰다. 해를 피해 찌푸려진 눈으로 주변을 둘러보자 선이 망가진 담장 너머의 반듯한 도시가 딴 나라처럼 훤히 보인다. 잠시 후 움직인 그의 다리는 구멍 뚫린 차양 아래에서 반 정도 그늘에 가려진, 등판이 없는 플라스틱 벤치 앞에서 멈춰 섰다. 먼지로 생긴 얼룩이 요철을 만들어낸 의자에 앉아 커크는 적기 시작했다.

가정용 폐기물 처리기. 장갑. 등등.

 

 

02

 

“귀신의 집에 갔었다며?”

“뭐라고?”

“어제 종일 왔다 갔다 했잖아? 벌써 소문이 쫙 났다고.”

“…….”

커크는 잠을 깼다. 뛰쳐나갈 듯 떠진 눈앞에서 방문이 닫힌다. 자기 할 말만 하고 사라진 친구를 쫓아가 따질 것이냐 말 것이냐 제법 길게 고민하던 그가 마음을 정했다. 해가 샛노란 창밖을 보니 수업을 위해서라도 일어날 시간이었다. 엉성하게 옷을 입으며 침실을 벗어나는 방주인을 무시하며 맥코이는 작은 싱크대에서 커피를 내렸다. 수업을 가는 길인지 끝내고 돌아온 길인지, 친구를 살펴보던 커크가 잠시 후 거실의 소파에 주저앉는다. 오전의 수업은 이미 그른 상황이다. 여전히 두서없는 손으로 입던 옷을 다시 벗는 그에게 본즈가 묻는다. 봤냐고.

“뭘?”

“영원히 마감중인 귀신. 마지막 노벨수상자.”

“……무슨 퀴즈인지 감도 못 잡겠는데?”

“책을 좋아하는 건 내가 아니라 넌데.”

“본즈, 나는 잠을 깰 테니까, 얘기를 천천히 해봐.”

“내가 그렇게 한가해보여?”

맥코이는 한가해 보였다. 그렇지 않다면 해가 쨍쨍한 낮에 커크를 찾아올 리 없었다. 그는 커크의 어제 오후, 더해서 저녁과 밤을 포함하는 하루의 대부분이 어떻게 소모되었는지에 대한 교내의 여러 소문을 떠들었다. 학교 부지 내에서 벌어진 별다른 소동이 없는 이상 크게 말 나올 일은 아니었다. 수군거리는 말이 나온 것은 해가 지고 골목이 밝아지며, 평소에는 구덩이마냥 불빛 하나 없던 대저택이 불을 훤히 밝힌 뒤였다.

“대저택이라고?”

“거기가 몇 스퀘어인지 알아?

“소수점까지 알고 있지.”

“……대체 뭘 하던 거지?”

“음, 일?”

“…….”

자꾸만 어긋나는 대화를 더 이상 견디기 힘들어진 맥코이가 상황을 정리했다. 성내는 목소리로 친절하게 설명해주는 친구를, 그 열정 가득한 손짓을 구경하며 커크는 에너지 바 두 개를 해치웠고 말이 끝나기를 기다려 입을 열었다.

“엄밀하게 말하면 마지막 노벨 수상자도 아니잖아.”

“그렇긴 하지만 그 뒤의 두셋은 유명세가 딸리지. 그만큼 비극적이지 못하기도 하고.”

“혼자 살면서 글 쓰다 지병의 악화로 그리된 거면 자연사 아냐?”

“사실상 자살이지. 그 시대에도 뇌 의식 자체는 가능했다고.”

“…….”

그게 과연 생명연장인가? 재미없는 도덕적 토론을 다음 기회로 미루며 커크는 본인의 하루를 준비했다. 잡히는 대로 꺼내온 지저분한 패드로 저녁까지 보내야하는 다른 수업의 과제를 제출한 뒤 나갈 준비를 시작한다. 생도의 제복이 아닌 자유로운 복장으로는 좀처럼 없는, 이른 외출의 시간이었다. 도대체 뭘 하고 다니는지 재차 캐묻는 친구에게 그가 말했다.

“그 귀신의 집, 박물관 소유가 아니었어. 돈이 아주 많고 빽도 아주 좋은 고집불통 늙은이가 갖고 있는 거야.”

“보아하니 그런 것 같군. 너야말로 처음부터 말해보라고.”

모자를 챙기고 신발을 고쳐 신으며 숙여진 커크의 얼굴에서 웅얼거리고 튀어나온 이야기를 맥코이는 잘도 알아들었다. 학교와 멀리 떨어진 구시가지의 번화가 한복판에서 갑작스럽게 나타난 커크의 등장은 이상하게 빠른 속도로 그에게 전달됐었다. 어떤 경로든 간에 장학금을 받는 입장에서 혹시라도 문제가 일어나지는 않나 생각했던 맥코이는, 결과적으로 하던 짓을 계속하고 있다는 커크의 설명에 어느 정도는 안심했다. 어서 빨리 어려운 수업을 듣고 싶다며 난리치는 커크의 시간낭비에 그는 크게 반대했지만 그가 하는 반대는 대부분 말로 그치는 것이라 서로의 우정이나 관계에 별다른 영향이 없었다.

“접근금지명령을 받는 것 보다는 훨씬 낫군! 혹시라도 귀신을 만나거든 홀로라도 찍어두라고.”

“만나거든 제일 먼저 전화할 테니 기다리라고.”

“귀신 하나도 혼자 해치우지 못하면서 우주에 나가겠다고?”

찌뿌둥한 눈빛으로 배웅해주는 룸메이트에게 손을 흔들며 커크는 밖을 나섰다. 어제 주문해놓은 여러 청소도구가 도착했다는 메시지가 여럿 쌓여있었다. 생각대로만 된다면 세 시간으로 바닥을 볼지도 모른다.

 

 

03

 

커크는 도착한지 이십 삼 분만에 대문과 건물을 연결하는 길을 온전히 까놓는 것에 성공했다. 과학의 발달과 청소차의 인공지능에 경의를 표하며 그는 편히 길을 걸어봤다. 겹쳐져있던 그대로 이동된 쓰레기더미는 도시문화의 발달을 보여주는 사회적 표본으로도 이용될 수 있을 것 같았다. 위성에서도 보일정도로 깨끗해진 진입로를 보며 만족하던 커크는 잠시 후, 정말로 감시하던 위성에서 보고를 받은 것처럼 등장한 교수에게 뒤통수를 얻어맞았다.

“내가 기계를 쓸 작정이었다면 쓸데없이 인건비를 지불할 이유가 없지!”

인건비는 둘째 치고 인권부터 존중해주셔야죠? 입천장까지 솟구친 되바라진 대꾸를 참으며 커크는 교수의 잔소리를 견뎠다. 발에 밟히는 부서진 타일도 다 문화유적이나 마찬가지니 조심해야한다고, 다시 한 번 무식한 행태가 발견될 경우 법망을 피한 개인적인 처벌이 기다릴 것이라 통보하는 교수의 협박에 부정하기 힘든 진실이 있었다. 이 정도의 집이 문화유적이 되기까진 아직 한 백년이 부족해 보였지만, 어쨌든 시내를 관광하는 버스가 저 골목 끝에 서기도 했고, 무엇보다 법망을 피하는 방법에 대한 교수의 경험은 상당해보였으니까. 어지간한 작자라면 연구직을 전전하면서 그렇게 재산을 모을 수 없었다.

한바탕 난리를 치고 간 교수가 그에게 남겨준 것은 결국 수작업으로밖에 쓰지 못할 도구들 약간과, 일반적인 쓰레기로 버리는 것이 불가능한 종류에 어쩔 수 없이 사용해야하는 원자분쇄처리기였다. 덩어리가 치워져 구조가 드러난 폐허는 이제 어렴풋하게 도면과 비슷한 모습이 되었다. 쇠로 된 곰팡이에 비닐로 된 꽃이 피어난 듯, 맨손으로는 건드리기도 싫은, 아마도 수영장이었을 거대한 구덩이 앞에서 커크는 재킷을 벗고 장갑을 꼈다. 일단 해보고 후회하는 것이 그의 특기였다.

 

 

04

 

지구온난화와 그에 발맞춘 과학의 발전 덕에 샌프란시스코는 그 시점에서도 사람이 살기 괜찮은 기후변화를 갖고 있었다. 인디안 섬머라고 부르기에도 조금 과한 날씨였지만 이 정도는 시월의 한낮으로 치부될 수 있었다. 먼 거리의 이동을 위해 호버카를 이용하거나 정돈된 산책길을 즐기는 이들에게는 그랬다. 무념무상의 마음으로 한참동안 잡동사니를 골라내던 커크는 문득 마실 것을 챙겨오지 않았다는 걸 기억해냈다. 빛바랜 반소매 티셔츠는 이미 땀에 젖어 얼룩진 지 오래였고 의미 없는 행동으로 시간을 낭비하던 과거마냥 대충 만들어진 기준을 따라 작업하던 그는, 저 벽에 닿게 된다면 점심을 먹으러 가야지 하고 휴식에 대한 계획을 했다. 어느 순간 자세를 바꾼 커크는 주변의 흩어진 물건들, 남의 눈에는 그렇게밖에 보이지 않는 상황을 보며 손을 멈췄다. 벽에 등을 기대자 전해지는 뜨겁게 달아오른 열기가 괴롭지만 괴롭지 않은 괴상한 쾌감으로 정신을 일깨웠다. 지금은 몇 시일까? 땀과 먼지로 꾸덕꾸덕해진 장갑을 벗어 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 시간을 확인하자 오후 세시 십 칠 분이다. 도착한 시간이 몇 시인지 정확히 떠오르지 않는다. 며칠까지 해야 한다는 목표가 있는 것도 아니었고 오늘은 할 만큼 한 것도 같다. 어디 가서 느긋하게 맥주나 한 잔 해야겠어.

그의 바람은 실행되지 못했다. 어느새 주저앉아있던 커크의 손에서 느리게 미끄러진 커뮤니케이터가 바닥으로 추락한다. 반동을 만들지도 못하며 잠잠해진 작은 충돌은 이미 버려져있던 장갑의 덕이다. 설사 요란한 소리가 났더라도 듣는 이가 없으면 의미가 없다. 뭐가 뜨거운지 어디에서 열이 나는지, 외부의 경계가 흐려지고 눈앞의 색이 뭉그러진다. 바닥과 그 위와 저 하늘의 선이 뒤엉키며 희끄무레한 아지랑이처럼, 아른거리고 움직이는 공기가 어느새 턱밑에 들어온 칼끝처럼 몸을 굳게 만든다. 이건 좋지 않아. 드디어 생각해낸 커크의 눈이 어느새 감긴다.

그 눈이 갑자기 열린다. 뺨이 눌린 매끈한 표면이 축축하다. 서늘한 한기와 반사적인 구역질에 정신이 흔들리고 의식이 돌아온다. 눈앞에 보이는 커뮤니케이터의 화면은 꺼져있다. 어느 쪽 팔이, 아마도 바닥에 눌려있지 않은 왼쪽 팔이 움직여서는, 작은 기계를 끌어온다. 두 번의 터치만으로 연결되는 통화에 불빛의 색이 바뀌었다.

“본즈, 귀신을 본거 같아.”

[뭐라고? 지금 밖이야?]

“귀가 뾰족한 귀신은…… 따로 이름이 있나?”

[짐? 짐! 커뮤니케이터를 끄지 말라고 위치를 잡을 테니까!]

“있던 것 같은데…….”

도무지 기억나질 않는군. 물음표에 사로잡히며 커크는 정신을 잃었다. 부옇게 번져있던 세상이 서늘한 어둠에 휩싸인다.

 

 

05

 

커크가 제대로 말을 하게 된 것은 그 후로도 약 사십여 분이 지나고서다. 초점이 잡힌 시선을 확인한 맥코이는 쌍욕을 하며 물병을 건네 줬다. 칠백미리짜리 물병을 한 번에 비울 기세로 들이키던 커크는 더 큰일 나려고 그러냐며 뺏어가는 손을 멍하니 바라봤다. 낡은 플라스틱 벤치에 앉아 트라이코더를 확인하는 와중에도 맥코이의 타박은 멈추지 않았다. 버럭버럭 소리 지르는 친구의 목소리에 정신을 차리자 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 알 것도 같다.

“일사병이라니 정말 오랜만인데?”

“그래서 축하인사라도 해줘? 누가 보면 세상에서 제일 한심한 자살이 목표인 줄 알겠다고! 폐차장에 들어가서 깔짝대고 노는 애들도 아니고!”

“아니 저렇게 깊을 줄 몰랐어.”

“눈깔이 있는데 왜 모르냐!”

고래고래 떠드는 타박은 가라앉을 기미가 없었다. 귀찮다는 듯 고개를 돌린 커크도 눈앞에 보이는 광경을 보면 할 말이 없어진다. 건물의 설계에서 소개된 수영장의 깊이는 따지자면 특별하지 않았지만 그게 다 쇳덩이로 차있다면 보는 것만으로도 느낌이 다르다. 커크도, 저 많은 것들을 다 자신이 치우고 길을 냈다고는 믿기가 힘들 정도였다.

“잠깐만 하다가 말 생각이라 별 준비를 안 해서 그래.”

“그게 아니라 복사열이고 뭐고 요만큼의 생각도 안 하는 무모한 성격이 문제겠지! 내가 멀리 있지 않아서 다행이지, 까딱 잘못했다가는 큰일 날 뻔 했다고!”

“……그러고 보니 내가 전화를 걸었지?”

“그래 이 자식아. 뒈질 것도 아니면서 무덤을 파고 들어갔냐고? 죽어라 기어 나와서는 날 부르면 어떻게 해? 911을 불렀어야지! 난 시험 중이었다고!”

“…….”

조금씩 가라앉는 목소리를 들으며 커크는 잠깐 끊어진 과거를 재구성했다. 느긋하게 앉아있는 시선 저 편으로 아마도 자신이 마지막으로 등을 기댔을 구석이 보인다. 지금 보니 벽이 아니라 거대한 판자처럼 얇은, 뭔가 엄청난 크기에 속했을법한 부속품이다. 여기엔 잘하면 돈 받고 팔릴만한 게 꽤 있어. 뒤늦게 살펴보던 파란 눈이 점차 빛을 더해가다 드디어 깨닫는다. 그러고 보니 내가 벗고 있네?

“옷은 왜 벗긴 거야?”

“뭐라고?”

“아, 열을 식히려고 그런 건가?”

“…….”

저 옆에 던져져있는, 아무렇게나 굴려진 정비소의 걸레처럼 지저분해진 자신의 티셔츠를 보며 커크는 한숨을 흘렸다. 나름 좋아하는 옷이었는데. 기운을 실어 바닥을 짚고 일어서자 어지러움이 되살아나지만 짧게 스치고 지나갈 뿐이다. 구멍 난 곳이 없는지 이리저리 옷을 펼쳐보는 커크에게 이제는 몇 걸음 떨어져있는 맥코이가 말을 건다.

“그걸 벗긴 건 내가 아냐. 기억이 안 나는 모양인데, 내가 왔을 때 넌 이미 이 차양 아래에 뻗어있었어.”

“……전화를 걸었던 건 확실히 기억나는데, 그러면 내가 저기서 여기까지 기어와서는 옷을 벗고 누웠다는 거야?”

정신을 완전히 잃은 수준은 아니었나 보군. 스스로의 생존본능과 나름 합리적인 대처를 뿌듯해하는 커크에게 맥코이는 혀를 찾다. 이제까지와는 다른 이유로 눈매가 찌푸려진다.

“귀신을 봤다고 떠들던 건 기억나?”

“내가? 귀신을 봤다고?”

“그래, 이렇게 훤하다 못해 끓는 대낮에 말이지.”

“……전혀 모르겠는데.”

어딘가에 있을 재킷을 찾아 두리번거리던 커크는 한때는 다이빙대의 계단이었을 법한, 부서진 가장자리 근처에서 옷을 찾아냈다. 여기에다 옷을 벗어놓고 저기까지 갔다니 로봇보다 나은 속도 같은데? 생각보다도 오래 몰두해 있었던 스스로를 깨닫자 자신의 멍청함이 신기할 정도다. 정말로 911을 불렀다면 자살자로 오해받아도 할 말이 없겠어. 도심의 한복판에서도 고립되어있는 공간인 것을 생각하면 성공률도 높을 법한 계획이었다. 맨살에 닿는 가죽재킷의 느낌에는 나쁘지 않지만 좋지도 않은, 그래서 안심하게 되는 익숙함이 있었다.

“본즈! 살려줘서 고마우니 내가 맥주를 살게!”

어디 가서 축배를 들자고 말하던 커크의 목소리가 순식간에 다가오는 소음에 먹혀버린다. 어디선가 나타난 호버카가 그림자를 만들며 착륙할 것처럼 가까워진다. 휘날리는 먼지를 피해 가늘어진 푸른 눈은 경찰차가 아닌 걸 확인한 뒤에도 쉽게 안심하지 않는다. 건물에 부딪히겠다 싶은 낮은 높이로, 교묘한 조종술을 또는 장소에 대한 익숙함을 드러낸 호버카는 곧 뒤편의 주차장에 내려앉았다. 보이는 것은 없지만 소리로 가능한 추측이었다. 교수가 온 거냐 묻는 본즈에게 아까는 저 차가 아니었다고 대답한 커크가, 잠시 후 어디에 길이 있나 싶은 폐허를 통과해 나타난 자에게 시선을 뺏긴다. 낯설지 않은 복장의 교괸이 단번에 그와 눈을 맞춘다.

“…….”

샛노란 햇빛 아래에서 푸르게까지 보이는 새까만 머리카락과, 짙게 시작하고 뾰족하게 가늘어져 위를 향하는 눈썹과, 향하는 끝이 같은 한 점인 듯 솟아있는 귀를 보며 커크는 괴상한 기분에 사로잡혔다. 처음 보는 얼굴인데도 아닌 것처럼 생겨나는 기시감이다. 어색해야 할 만큼 낯설지만 어색하지 않은, 지나치게 조화로운 생김새마냥 억양이 분명한 목소리가 향한 것은 그가 아니다.

“의학부의 생도인가?”

“……굳이 말하자면 그렇지만 이미 의사요.”

“그렇다면 직업의식이 의심되는군. 개별적인 연락으로 올 정도의 사이라면, 앞으로의 행동을 좀 더 주의시키도록. 어처구니없는 수작업으로 복원 작업을 시도하는 것은 교수님의 자유지만, 사고가 일어날 경우의 책임 역시 그분에게 돌아갈 테니까.”

“아니 내가 이런 짓에 찬성했다는 건 큰 모욕인데?”

요만큼의 동조도 없었다고 흥분하는 맥코이를 무시한 다갈색 눈동자가 커크에게 돌아왔다. 짙게 드리워진 속눈썹 아래에서도 확실하게 보이는 짙은 동공과, 주변을 감싼 부드러운 갈색이 숨겨진 것을 자랑하는 듯 깜박인다. 탁하게 공기를 메꾸는 한낮의 빛과 달리 투명해 보이는 금색이 어른거린다. 창백한 피부와 대조되어 더 붉어 보이는 물기 없는 입술이 단호한 목소리로 커크에게 말한다.

“자네의 어리석음은 예상치를 뛰어넘는 수준이었어. 학교의 위신을 별개로 하더라도 상식이 있는 성인이라면 충분히 예방할 수 있는 사고로 생각되고 관련된 보고는 동의 없이 이미 완료되었네. 다시 한 번 유사한 사건이 발생할 경우 고의성이 의심될 것이며 그때의 결과는 온전히 본인의 책임인 것을 강조해야겠군.”

“…….”

커크는 눈앞의 교관이 벌칸인 것을 확신했다. 처음 본 순간 판단이 가능한 일이었지만 장님이었다고 해도 이쯤 되면 짐작할만했다. 꼬장꼬장하게 이어진 목소리의 억양은 높낮이의 시작 자체가 한 단계 높았고 어지간한 일로는 밑을 향하지 않을 눈빛과 꼭 닮아있었다. 긴장될 만큼 낯선 얼굴이 낯설지 않은 것이 어째서인지 의아해하며 잔소리를 흘려듣던 커크는, 대답을 요구하며 까딱거리는 고갯짓의 축소판인양, 신기하게도 하나만 올라가는 눈썹을 보며 입을 열었다.

“내가 그쪽한테 토했던 것 같은데?”

“…….”

“아니, 잠깐. 그게 아니라 그쪽이 먼저 나를 던진 건가?”

두서없이 떠오르는 조각난 장면을 얼기설기 꿰맞추며 커크는 눈을 깜박였다. 내동댕이쳐진 게 먼저인지 흔들리는 감각에 토한 게 먼저인지 도무지 구분되지 않는다. 아주 얇은 주름을 만들며 좁혀진 섬세한 눈매가 이제는 제대로 그를 노려보고 있다.

“다시 상기시킬 만큼 유쾌한 기억이 아닌 이상 대화가 계속될 이유를 찾을 수 없군.”

“살려줘서 고맙다는 말을 하려던 시작이라고!”

“감사 인사를 그런 식으로 하다니, 이제까지의 관련 교육이 모조리 의심되는 상황이야. 어린 시절부터 존재했을 주변의 고충이 짐작되기도 하고.”

“…….”

상당량의 진실을 내포한 문장에 커크는 말문이 막혔고 뾰족하기 짝이 없는 벌칸은 태연하게 뒤를 돌았다. 어디가 어떻게 길인지 알 수 없는 방향인데도 불구하고 한 번의 흔들림 없이 꼿꼿하게 사라지는 뒷모습을, 더는 보이지 않을 때까지 쳐다보던 커크가 어느새 옆에 와 있는 맥코이에게 중얼거린다.

“저 뾰족한 새끼는 누구지?”

“모르겠지만 마음에 드는데?”

“…….”

“널 말로 이겨먹는 녀석은 오랜만이었어.”

과장된 표정으로 커크는 눈을 굴렸지만 별다른 반박은 나오지 못했다. 그 역시, 저런 녀석은 오랜만이었다.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

06

 

그 다음 주의 수업에서도 교수는 커크의 출석을 허락하지 않았다. 짐작했던 결과에 커크는 굴하지 않았고 좋은 하루 보내라 인사하며 자리를 떴다. 할 일이 많은 하루였다. 이상한 아르바이트는 일주일을 보내며 그의 일상에 자리 잡았다. 도대체 어떻게 버려야 하는지 알 수 없는 것들을 버리기 위해 관공서에도 연락해보며 생각 못한 사회경험을 얻기도 했다. 폐차장 같던 모습이 사라지고 드러난 건물의 앞마당에는 깊이가 은근한 수영장과, 정문의 진입로에서부터 뒤쪽의 주차장으로 이어지는 통로가 있었다. 거의 매일 오다시피 작업했지만 앞이 드러난 것이 전부였다. 깨끗해졌다고 말하는 건 아무래도 불가능이고, 황량해졌다는 표현이 적절했다. 과거에는 분명 잘 꾸며진 잔디나 덤불이 있었을법한 구석들이 지금은 마른 흔적조차 사라진 공터였다. 어쨌든 걸어 다니기는 편해져 있었다. 도시를 오고 가는 셔틀을 타고서 골목의 끝에 도착한 커크는 자신이 요청한대로 치워진 폐기물의 빈자리를 확인한 뒤 패드로 전달되어온 카드키를 찾아냈다. 본격적으로 탐방을 시작할 날이었다. 어디냐면, 건물의 뒤편을.

도면에 그려진 설명을 보자면 앞보다 더 넓은, 그러니 더 엉망일 주차장이 예상됐다. 통로를 막고 있는 커다란 철문에는 기본적인 잠금장치뿐이었지만, 세월과 함께 쌓여졌을 정체불명의 덩어리들이 물리적인 장벽을 더해놓고서 건물의 옆을 숨기며 으슥한 그늘을 만들어 놨다. 설사 깨끗하게 치운다 해도 요즘의 호버카들은 오고 가기 힘든 넓이였다. 바이크라면 아직 가능할거야. 무심하게 가로 세로 길이를 재본 커크는 자기 혼자 빠져나가는 게 고작일 만큼 길을 낸 뒤 손을 털었다.

그러자 떠오르는 얼굴이 있다. 정확하게는 이름이.

 

 

07

 

스팍의 이름을 알기란 어렵지 않았다. 교관복을 언급할 필요도 없었고 다른 수업의 학생들에게 묻고 다닐 기회조차 없었다. 커크는 본즈의 타박을 들으며 저녁을 먹으러 갔고 저녁을 먹는 곳에서 맥주를 곁들이며 ‘도대체 그 벌칸은 어디서 튀어나온 거지?’ 라고 말하는 것만으로 상당량의 정보를 얻었다. 벌칸은 그렇게까지 만나기 어려운 외계인이 아니었지만 우주선이 아닌 장소에서, 그것도 지구에 있는 아카데미에서라면 만날 가능성이 극히 낮은 종족중의 하나였다.

“성격은 엄격한데 태도는 신경질적이야. 그래도 말은 좀 통하지. 의외로 점수를 잘 주는 편이거든.”

“난 C를 받았는데!”

“그거야 본인이 못난 탓이고.”

“도대체 어떤 수업이야? 난 이름도 지금 처음 듣는데?”

어리둥절해하는 커크의 앞에서 몇 명의 동기가 눈치를 보다 짜증을 낸다. 스팍이 가르치는 것은 정말로 재수 없게 여러 수업을 속전속결로 끝내온 커크는 알 수 없을, 특정한 강의 몇 개의 보충수업이었다. 부정행위를 용납하지 않으며 공평하다 못해 무자비한 결벽증이 유명한 종족인 것을 감안하자면 많은 교수들이 자신들의 부족한 학생을 스팍의 손에 맡기고 싶어 하는 게 당연했다. 시큰둥한 얼굴로 맥주를 마시던 맥코이가 그쯤해서 입을 연다.

“너도 당한 놈들 중 하나니까 잘난 척 할 일이 없어.”

“내가 뭘 당했다고?”

비죽거리는 입술로 맥주를 끝낸 맥코이가 어이없다는 눈으로 커크를 바라본다.

“그렇게 욕하고 다니면서 아직도 모르겠어? 스팍은 코바야시 마루의 프로그래머중 한명이라고.”

“뭐?”

“그래, 제임스 커크를 두 번이나 쫓아낸 설계도니 벌칸의 솜씨가 있을 수밖에. 가끔 보이는, 머리가 하얀 교수일거라고 짐작했었는데, 내 생각보다는 젊더군.”

기록을 뒤진다면 스타플릿 아카데미에는 약 세 명의 벌칸 교수가 존재했다. 정치적인 이유나 학술교류의 관계로 존재하는 그들은 교내에서 아주 가끔씩 일반 학생들과 교차하는, 마치 건물에 붙어있는 오래된 귀신같은 존재였다. 사실상 벌칸은 인류의 눈에 일정 나이가 되면 노화가 멈추는 것처럼 보이는 종류였으며, 맥코이는 그의 의학적인 지식을 아는 몇 명의 동기들과 함께 수명연장에는 성공해도 노화를 멈추는 것에는 실패한 인류의 현재에 미용업계의 뒷손이 존재하는 것이 아닌가 떠드는 즐거운 대화로 빠져들었다. 술자리에 제격인 쓸데없는 이야기에서 이놈 저놈 비웃던 그는 잠시 후 말수가 적어진 친구에게 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고 보이는 것에 혀를 찼다.

“짐, 코바야시 마루는 원래가 그런 거라고!”

“세상에 원래 그런 건 없어.”

“원래 고집 센 녀석이 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데?”

“그거야 타고난 얼굴처럼 천성적인 매력이지.”

“…….”

뻔뻔하게 웃는 커크에게 말문이 막혔던 맥코이가 빈 잔을 휘둘렀다. 익숙한 반복의 사소한 변화는 그러니까, 익숙했고, 새로운 일정이 추가된 다음날에도 마찬가지였다. 아무도 없는 폐허와 혼자 일하는 시간은 커크에게 낯선 것이 아니었다. 그곳은 확실하게 말해 폐허가 아니었고, 그가 하는 것은 아무리 생각해도 일은 아니었지만, 어쨌든 간에. 자유선택의 과제를 하는 것처럼 여유 있는 기분이었다. 꼭 해야 할 이유는 아무것도 없다며 핀잔인 것처럼 걱정하는 맥코이의 말에 커크는 고개를 끄덕였었다. 그래서 하는 거라고.

 

 

08

 

매일은 불가능했지만 주말엔 긴 시간이 가능했다. 밤에는 아직 힘들었다. 전기가 들어오는 것은 분명했지만 자기 마음대로 연결해도 괜찮은지, 이게 과연 안전하기는 한지 확인이 필요했다. 이젠 익숙해진 공간을 뒤로하며 커크는 건물의 벽을 더듬어 발을 옮겼고 좁게 트여있는 하늘은 곧 활짝 열리며 예상한 그대로의 광경을 보여줬다. 길고 나지막한 벽이 아슬아슬하게 버티고 있는 테두리 너머에는 최신식의 방범장치로 몇 개의 가느다란 쇠침이 꽂혀서는, 그 옆으로 존재하는 옆집의 담장과도 좁지 않은 거리를 두고 있었다. 블락을 다 점령한 크기 덕에 뒷집은 없었지만 양 옆에 있는 주택만도 여러 채였다. 고전적인 모습을 유지한 겉모습은 다 비슷해 보였지만 자세히 보면 드러나는 최신의 장식들이 요란했다. 훤한 대낮에는 맨 눈으로도 보기 쉬운 사람의 증거였고 커크는 복잡한 감상에 사로잡힐 수밖에 없었다. 인적을 마주칠 때 생겨나는 본능적인 안도와, 적나라한 고립은 착각에 불과했다는 허탈함이 짧아도 생생한 감각으로 뒤엉켰다.

정말로 혼자라고 믿는 것은 불가능했을 텐데 도대체 어쩐 일인지.

대가리가 가득한 기숙사 생활에 지쳐있었나? 혹시라도 이런 걸 그리워했던 걸까, 스스로를 돌아보게 되는 계기였지만 깊은 생각은 뒤따르지 않았다. 탁 트인 시야와 달리 발 디딜 곳 없는 바닥을 둘러보며 커크는 계획을 세웠다. 일단 한 바퀴 돌아보고 시작을 정해봐야지.

 

 

09

 

손에 걸리고 발에 부딪히는 것을 피하며 걷는 것만으로도 벅찼지만 자꾸만 떠오르는 이름이 쉽게 지나가질 않는다. 도대체 그 벌칸은 어디를 어떻게 다녔던 걸까. 엉망인 곳이라도 넓었으니까, 벽을 지날 수 있게 기록된 호버카라면 엉성하게라도 주차는 가능할 텐데. 이상할 정도로 오고 간 흔적이 적었다. 상식적으로야 아마도 교수의 명령으로 자신의 첫날을 감시하러 왔다가, 쓰러진 모습을 보고 구조 활동을 펼쳤을 것이란 상황이 그려지지만 실제로 짜 맞추기에 쉽지 않은 상상이었다. 열 수 있는 문이 어떤 건지도 알아보기 힘들만큼 낡은 건물의 표면은 최소한 몇 년은 길고양이도 지나가지 않았을 것만 같다. 반도 다 가지 못하고 벌써 몇 번이나 바지자락이 걸렸는지 모르겠다.

이 학교에 와서 고무장화를 그리워하게 될 줄은 몰랐어. 철들고 나서는 몇 번 신어본 적도 없는, 사실상 만져본지 오래된 것들을 떠올리며 커크는 어느새 웃고 있는 스스로를 깨달았다. 좋은 기억이라곤 없다고 믿었었는데 꼭 그렇지도 않았나 싶다. 따져보자면 싫었던 건 들판이 아니었다. 재촉하는 목소리가 없었다면 제법 오래 붙들었을지도 모른다. 키보다 높은 옥수수 밭에서 한참이나 달리던 어느 날의 순간들은 괴로운 마음 없이도 돌이켜볼 수 있는 몇 안 되는 시간들이다.

내가 제법 촌스럽지. 지금의 자신을 아는 사람들이라면 상상하기 힘들만한, 사실은 자신도 믿기 힘든 이상한 자신감에 자꾸만 웃음이 이어진다. 커크는 장갑을 벗어 땀을 닦았다. 쉽게 돌아가기 힘든 정체불명의 고철덩어리에 맨손을 갖다 대자 햇빛에 달아오른 열기가 기분 좋은 뜨거움으로 전해진다. 반쯤 지워져있는 일련번호를 읽기 위해 패드를 꺼내 갖다 대던 그가 갑자기 일어섰다. 비명을 들은 사람처럼 돌아본 얼굴이 향한 곳은 이제껏 제대로 보지도 않던 건물의 모서리다. 덤으로 얹어진 것처럼 허전한 모양새로, 빈 상자처럼 놓여있는 이층의 텅 빈 복도를 보며 커크는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 닫힌 문이 줄지어 있는 장면은 순간 포착된 사진처럼 굳건했지만 쉽게 눈을 돌리기가 어렵다. 금방이라도 누군가 문을 열고 나올듯하다. 누구든, 무엇이든 시선이 존재했다.

사실, 방범을 위해서라도 감시 카메라 정도는 기본으로 있겠지만. 이것 역시, 이상하게 날이 선다. 당연하게 혼자가 아닌 곳이고 당연하게 기록될 장소인데도 자꾸 잊게 되는 건, 역시, 겉모습에 쉽게 속는 가벼움인가?

출입이 불가능하게 망가져있는 일층에만 신경이 팔려 이제껏 무시해왔는데. 가늘게 뜨여진 커크의 눈이 입구를 찾아 건물을 더듬어본다. 내부의 공간이 다음 목표로 정해지자 할 일이 반은 끝난다. 바닥에 금이 간 주차장은 앞의 공간과는 또 달랐다. 나름대로는 정리되어있는 구역이 시간으로 인해 흐릿해진 쪽에 가깝다. 용도가 추측되는 부속품은 마구잡이로 던져진 것들이 아니었고 이대로 버린다면 아무리 생각해도 재활용 쓰레기일 것 같다.

이래서 여길 먼저 하라고 했나? 주차장의 쓰레기를 치우라던 교수의 말을 기억해내며 커크는 팔짱을 낀 채 자세를 잡았다. 쓸 만한걸 골라가라는 소리였나 싶어지지만 상식적으로, 정문에서 보이는 걸 먼저 치우는 게 정석일 텐데? 혹시 정문은 그렇게 막아두고 싶었던 걸까? 조용한 뒷길과 달리 은근히 지나가는 사람이 많은 길이기도 했다. 다시 어지를 수도 없는 일이니 넘어가자, 하자마자 교수가 왔던 게 기억난다. 어디를 어쩌란 말은 역시 없던 것 같다.

내가 뭔가 타고 갈 거라 생각해서, 그렇다면 뒤편이 먼저일거라 생각했을까? 아니면 자기가 그리 오고 가니 주차장을 먼저 치우란 얘기였을까? 그렇게 하자면 말 되는 것 같기도 하고?

여러 가지 잡다한 생각을 시간 때우기처럼 늘어놓던 커크는 마음을 결정했다. 인기척 없는 건물을 쏘아보며 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 든다. 짧은 통화로 결정된 것은, 받자마자 출발한 것처럼 곧바로 도착했다. 유난히 소란스러운 엔진으로 등장한 스코티에게 커크는 두 손을 흔들었다.

“여긴 어떻게 뚫은 거야? 열쇠도 있어? 차고 좀 봐도 괜찮아?”

“여기에 차고가 있다고?”

“없을 리가 있나! 여기가 어딘지 정말 몰라?”

“…….”

정신없이 쏟아지는 혼잣말과 설명을 알아서 골라낸 커크는 몰랐던 것을 많이 배웠다. 모조리 죽었으니 정말로 결과적인 이야기였지만, 하여간에 이 빌딩에서 죽기 전까지 살았던 유명인은 글 쓰는 인간만이 아니었다. 역사적으로 그런 동네라서? 혹은, 역사적으로 오래된 건물이라 집값이 싸서? 스타플릿 아카데미에서 지원을 해줘서? 여러 복합적인 환경으로 인해 이 건물을 거쳐 간 천재만도 여럿이었고 그중엔 직접적인 성공을 거둔 뒤 과거의 추억을 보존하겠다 힘쓴 작자도 적지 않았다.

이것저것 건드리는 와중에도 말이 끊이지 않는 스코티 덕에 커크는 자신이 건물의 일부로 착각한 조잡한 벽들의 정체를 알게 됐다. 건드릴 엄두도 나지 않는 것이 온실이었고, 간신히 빠져나온 쪽이 차고의 입구였다.

“그렇다면 열쇠도 필요 없겠군. 지금이라도 들어갈 수 있어. 옆으로 비켜서라고.”

“아니 아직은 안 돼!”

커크는 고개를 흔들었다. 열정적인 눈으로 당장이라도 뛰어가려는 스코티를 붙드는 건 쉽지 않았지만 밖에 있는 것들로 일단 막을 수 있었다. 밖이 다 정리되거든 두고 보자는 얘기에 확답을 강요하던 얼굴이 금세 눈앞의 것으로 시선을 돌린다. 커크의 예상대로 기분 좋은 얼굴이었다. 일련번호마저 지워져 있지만 확실했다. 스코티가 지금 보고 있는 것은, 환경문제로 인해 제작 자체가 금지된, 두 세대나 전의 엔진이었다. 얼마나 멀쩡할지는 뜯어봐야 알겠지만 부품만이라도 상당한 가치였다.

“오늘 점심은 좋은 걸로 기대하겠어.”

“특별히 밀크셰이크도 얹어주지.”

시끄럽게 작업을 시작한 스코티를, 거대하게 움직이는 기계 집게를 피해 뒤로 물러선 커크는 심하다 싶을 정도로 땅이 파헤쳐진 다음에야 고개를 들었다. 아무런 변화 없이 조용한 이층의 문들이 계속 보고 있을수록 어딘가 달라 보인다. 단순히 익숙해져서일까 아니면 한낮의 태양 덕분일까. 마치, 열지 않기 위해 참으면서 꽉 붙들고 있는 것처럼, 꼭 감은 눈처럼 선명해진 그림자들을 한참이나 보고 있던 커크가 부르는 목소리에 정신을 차렸다. 어느 틈엔가 말도 안될 만큼 쌓아놓은 스코티가 손짓한다.

“더 있을 거야?”

“아니, 오늘은 이걸로 됐어.”

비좁아진 공간에 올라탄 커크가 멀어지는 건물을 돌아본다. 저게 과연 나아지는 것인지 아닌지, 판단은 불가능했다. 아직까지는.

 

 

10

 

이름을 알고 얼굴을 아는 것만으로 일거수일투족을 알게 되진 않았다. 그 전에는 이어지지 않고 흘러가던 것들이 형태를 갖고 기억되는 것은 의미 없던 패턴이 맥락을 가진 정보로 저장되는, 극히 자연스러운 현상이었다. 뭐가 그러냐면, 학교의 온갖 곳에서 스팍을 마주치게 된 커크의 현실이.

제대로 마주치는 것도 아니었고 알아보는 정도였지만 그것만으로도 신기한 일이었다. 도대체 어떻게 예전엔 전혀 몰랐던 거지? 수업을 준비하며 앉아있던 학교의 구석에서 저 멀리 지나가는 검은 머리가, 어째서 이렇게까지 눈에 잘 들어오는지. 것 참 이상하다 생각하며 커크는 이유를 따져봤다. 조금만 관심을 가져보면 그럴만한 일이기도 했다. 스팍은 객관적으로 눈에 띄는 존재였다. 인종적인 특징을 제외하고서도 남과 다른 점이 적지 않았다. 화려한 생김이 아니어도 흔할 수 없는 조화였고 서 있을 때 인상 깊은 특유의 자세는 움직일 때 더욱 확실해진다.

“저렇게 고개를 쳐들고 다니면 목 밑으론 아무것도 안 보일 것 같은데.”

“보고 다니면서도 부딪히는 놈이 할 말은 아니지.”

“그거야- 잠깐, 누구 말하는 거야?”

“너야말로 누구 말하는 건데?”

“…….”

말이 없어진 커크에게 맥코이가 눈을 맞춘다.

“떠드는 거 듣기도 지겨우니까 알아서 뭘 하든지 하라고.”

“…….”

“정 할 말이 없으면 F라도 받아보든지.”

“그런 게 아냐! 나도 취향이란 게 있다고. 그냥, 이상해서 그렇지.”

“그 취향이 검은 머리라는 건 소문이 파다해.”

“그게 아니라! 쓸데없는 걸 공부하기로 유명한 교수한테 엮일 구석이라곤 없는 놈이 따라붙은 게 괴상하다고!”

“뭐가 괴상해! 교수가 시키면 하는 거겠지! 저치도 졸업생인 이상 그 과목을 들었을 거 아냐!”

“…….”

그건 그랬다. 숫자놀음에 정통하기로 유명한 벌칸이라도 최근 몇 년의 졸업생이라면 교수의 채점을 피할 수 없었다. 세상의 확대와 함께 비웃음거리로 전락했던 과거의 실패작이 또는 비운의 이론들이, 벌칸의 눈에는 어떻게 보였을까. 분명하게 앞서있던 그들의 과학을 생각하면 이해가 불가능한 것들이 대부분이었을지도 모른다. 유치하다 못해 잔인한, 더한 어리석음으로 비난한 대중이 한심해 보였을 수도 있다. 그 대중은 대부분 인간이었고 상처받은 것 역시 대체적으로 그랬겠지만…….

생각에 잠겨있던 커크가 뒤늦게 되물으며 고개를 돌린다. 중간평가가 다가오는 시점에서 언제까지 그 수업에 목을 맬 거냐고, 시비 거는 말투로 걱정하는 맥코이에게 웃어 보인 얼굴이 태평하다.

“어쨌든 보수도 잘 쳐준다고. 이번에 못 들어도 좋은 용돈벌이지.”

“아예 장사를 하지 그래? 스코티에게 얼마나 바가지를 씌운 거야? 떠드는 게 아주 지긋지긋해.”

“바가지라니! 공짜나 다름없었다고!”

유언비어에 흥분한 커크가 자리에서 일어선다. 명예훼손에 침해당한 정신적 피해보상을 요청하러 갈 차례다. 이 정도는 그의 기준에서 최소한이 위스키였고 내일은 주말이니까.

 

 

11

 

탁하게 번져있던 하늘이 슬그머니 하얀 입김을 흘린다. 점차 밝아지는 주변이 이제야 눈에 보이는 듯, 두리번거리던 커크가 멈춰서 숨을 고른다. 거리만으로는 괜찮을 듯 했는데, 아무래도 낯선 길이라 벅찬 아침이었다. 아직은 새벽이지만 곧 아침이 되겠지. 땀이 뚝뚝 떨어진 얼굴이 차가운 공기에도 추운 줄 모르고 입을 모은다. 후우 하아. 길게 여러 번 들이쉬고 내쉬며 몇 걸음 걸어가자 이제 익숙해진 문이 금방이다. 좀처럼 학교 밖을 뛰지 않는 그가 오늘은 어째서인지 먼 길을 달려왔다. 일상을 벗어난 건 그뿐이 아니다. 일요일이라면 언제나, 오후에 눈을 떠 밤이 아니라 놀라워하는, 그렇지 않은 경우엔 낯선 방에서 눈을 뜨는, 그런 게 보통이었는데.

보기와 달리 조용하게 열리는 정문을 통과해서, 얕은 오르막길을 올라가는 얼굴에서 이제는 땀방울이 흐르지 않는다. 가라앉은 하늘보다 새파란 눈동자가 빛을 내며 목표를 찾는다. 열흘이 좀 넘는 기간 동안 거의 매일 일어났던 커크의 방문은 해가 뜬 대낮에만 일어났다. 수업의 빈틈을 이용한 경우가 대부분이라 당연했다. 패턴이 만들어지기에 충분한 시간은 아니었지만 최소한의 가정은 가능했다. 그러니 예상하지 못했겠지.

아직도 그림자를 벗지 않은 바닥을 조심스레 디디고서. 멈칫거린 커크의 발이 소리를 죽여 걸어간다. 기다리고 있던 것처럼 보이지만 밀어내고 있던 게 분명할, 어디가 창문이고 어디가 문인지 모호한 묶음의 저 끝에서, 최초로 밝혀져 있는 불빛을 향해서.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

12

 

전면의 수영장과 후면의 주차장은 거의 같은 넓이였다. 부지를 반으로 갈라놓은 듯 막아선 건물은 원래의 모습과 멀어진 현재다. 수영장을 가리는 담이 특별히 높지도 않은 이상 거리에서 곧바로 닿아올 남들의 시선을 원했을 리 없다. 물론 제법 먼 거리였지만 그렇다고 해도 이상할 만큼 열린 공간이고, 그래서 목적 없는 구덩이가 되고 말았나 싶다. 테두리를 그리며 높게 세워져 있었을 건물의 앞부분은 오래전의 사고로 반 이상 사라졌다. 이미 그때에는 거주자가 줄어있었던 탓일까, 축소된 공간을 상관치 않으며 보수된 것은 더 이상 수십 인이 살던 아파트먼트의 크기가 아니었다. 그것조차 몇 십 년 전의 일이었지만 다가가서 살펴보면 아직도 어색한 구석이 느껴진다. 균형이 맞지 않는 숫자로 붙어있는 일이층의 문들은 제대로 열릴지, 열린 뒤에는 대체 뭐가 있을지, 어떤 기대도 불가능했다. 어느 것을 열고 들어가는 게 좋을까 도박을 고민하던 커크의 무심한 시선이 곧 답을 얻는다. 벽에 바짝 붙어있는 낡은 비상용 사다리가 끌어내릴 필요도 없이 쉽게 손에 붙들린다. 화제현장의 추억처럼 때가 묻은 사다리를 타고 올라가자 별다른 소음조차 따라붙지 못한다. 최소한 몇 년은 방치되었을 텐데 기특할 만큼 튼튼하다. 녹슨 연결고리를 접어 올리려 했다면 동네가 시끄러운 소란이 가능할 테지만, 그 자리에 있는 것뿐이라면 앞으로도 괜찮아 보인다.

그렇다고 해도 벌칸이 이리로 다닐 것 같지는 않지만. 이층의 복도로 내려선 커크는 일층을 내려다보며 어딘가 있을 통로를 상상해봤다. 그러다가 금세 흥미를 잃는다. 어디가 어떻게 생겼는지 뜯어볼 생각으로 이 시간에 여기까지 달려온 게 아니다. 적막한 공기가 지켜보는 것처럼 모여든 곳에서 그는 등을 돌렸다. 조심스러운 몇 걸음으로 목적지가 코앞이 된다. 창가를 통해 보이던 불빛은 이곳에선 흔적도 없지만 여기가 맞다. 똑같은 모양 중 하나인 현관문은 벽과 하나가 된 것처럼 색을 잃은 지 오래다. 오래된 나무 문짝이 어긋나는 선으로 닫혀있다. 몸을 던져봤자 먼지만 날릴 것도 같은 모양이지만 손만 대면 그대로 쓰러질 것도 같다.

노크를 해야 하나?

두들기면 손등이 움푹 빠져들겠다는 착각이 생긴다. 축축하고 윤기 없는 표면이다. 그 앞에서 커크의 손이 움직인다. 닿지 않고 헤매는 손이 마치 장님의 지팡이 같다. 눈감은 얼굴에서 호흡을 찾아보지만 사실은 이미 그 죽음을 아는 것처럼, 그래도 부정하고 싶은 것처럼 힘이 들어간 손이 문고리를 잡는다. 그러더니 굳어버린다. 손안에 잡힌 구식의 손잡이가, 돌린다면 돌아갈 것을 깨달은 순간 다음 행동이 막막해진다. 문이 열려있다는 상상은 했어도 닫힌 문이 잠겨있지 않다는 생각은 하질 못했다. 평온했던 얼굴이 순식간에 긴장해서는 이리저리 눈을 굴리다가 결국 저지르고 만다.

짐 커크는 열리는 문을 따라 안으로 걸어갔다.

 

 

13

 

처음엔 어둠뿐이다. 뒤편에 남아있는 거리의 불빛을, 불빛의 그림자 수준으로 미약한 밝기에 기대 주변을 둘러보던 눈이 점점 익숙해진다. 얼핏 보기에 빼곡하게 차보이던 공간이 태연하게 정체를 드러낸다. 몇 개의 박스와 종이더미가 어수선하게 놓인 거실은 의외로 넓었다. 아무런 가구 없이 빈 벽이 드러나 그렇게 느껴지는 것도 같다. 얼룩덜룩한 벽을 따라 옮겨가던 시선이 좁은 복도로 빠져들고, 그 끝에 보이는 가느다란 선을 찾아낸다. 문틈으로 새나오는 저것이 자신이 본 불빛이라고, 확신하게 된 머리보다 먼저 발이 움직였다. 자신도 모르게 숨죽인 커크는 잠시 후 다시금 문 앞에 선다. 어둠에 잠기자 더욱 선명해진 불빛은 노란색이다. 옛날 영화에 나오는 등불처럼 끄트머리가 붉게 번지는 노란 불빛을 상상하며 커크는 자세를 바로 했다. 이제야말로 정말, 노크를 할 때다 싶은데도 쉽게 손이 올라가질 못한다.

일단 한 걸음 물러나던 몸짓이 엉성하게 중단된다. 인기척을 느낀 것처럼 소리도 없이 틈이 벌어지는 문은 닫혀있지 조차 않았다. 환해진 불빛에 정신을 차리자 손잡이가 아예 보이지 않는다. 일부러 그렇게 해놓았는지 아니면 세월로 인한 마모인지, 잠깐의 혼란이 순식간에 지나쳐지고 눈앞엔 이제 방안의 불빛이 가득하다.

처음 나타난 것은 글자다. 발자국처럼 찍혀있는 크고 작은 글자가 제일 먼저 눈에 보인다. 반사적으로 따라가던 눈은 다음 순간 뒷모습을 보고 만다. 무슨 말이든 하려고 열리던 커크의 입이 열린 채로 숨을 고른다. 드러난 방안에 혼자 앉아있는 뒷모습이 누구인지는 예상한 그대로였다. 예상과 다른 것은 그 밖의 모든 것이다.

바닥의 글자를 따라가 벽을 올라가면 그곳에도 글이 보인다. 제대로 읽기 힘든 작은 글씨와 띄엄띄엄 읽히는 거친 문장이 줄이 없는 낙서처럼 계속된다. 더러운 화장실의 낙서처럼 무의미하지 않은, 세월이 흘러도 지워지지 못하는 집요함이 자신의 규칙을 주장하며 이리저리 날뛰고 있다. 지붕의 모양대로 솟아오른 천정을 향하자 그림자의 바깥에도 거무스름한 얼룩이 이리저리 보인다. 멀어서 확신하지 못하지만 저것 역시 글자일 것 같다. 아니, 글이 분명하다. 마구잡이로 찢은 노트를 얼기설기 덧붙인 것처럼 말 많은 방안은 꼭 다문 입처럼 조용하다. 샛노란 불빛이 원을 그리고 그림자로 갈라놓은 방안에서 커크는 놓쳤던 혼란에 뒤늦게 사로잡힌다. 그리고 정신을 다잡는다.

절대로 찰나가 아닐 시간동안 여전히 미동 없는 뒷모습에 가슴이 쿵쾅거린다. 다른 종류의 두려움과 낯선 걱정이 샘솟는다. 귀신에 들렸다고 해도 이해되는 배경이었다. 소리내 움직인 커크의 발이 바로 곁에서 멈춰 섰지만 스팍에게선 아무런 반응이 없다. 밖에선 슬슬 해가 뜰 시간인데 이게 웬 공포영화인지. 쉽사리 손대지 못하며 몸을 굽힌 커크가 눈감은 얼굴을 살펴본다. 확실하게 말해서 시체는 아니었지만 그렇다고 산 사람 같지도 않았다. 물론 이건 사람이 아니라 벌칸이지만, 일단 호흡기관이나 목적은 비슷한 종류였고, 지금의 분위기는 긍정적인 구석이 아무것도 없었으니까.

몇 번이나 씹힌 커크의 입술이 작게나온 혀에 젖은 뒤 조심스레 열린다.

“……교관님? 미스터 스팍?”

공기조차 흔들리지 못한다. 모든 게 그대로인 건조한 방안에서 초조하게 허공을 휘저은 손이 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내려 바지를 뒤지다 주먹을 쥔다. 일그러진 얼굴이 다시 또 입술을 깨문다. 반은 충동적으로 달렸던 아침이라 가진 것이 없다. 정말로 귀신이 튀어나온다는 생각은 들지 않지만 건드려도 괜찮은지, 혹시라도 갑자기 쓰러지는 건 아닌지, 당장 뛰어나가 누군가를 불러야 하는 건지 알 수가 없다. 창백한 얼굴의 짙푸른 눈썹과 새까맣게 내리깔린 속눈썹을 보면서 입술을 씹던 커크의 고개가 화들짝 들려 창문을 향했다. 창이 있는 줄 처음 깨달아 눈을 떼지 못하는 그에게 서서히 밝아진 바깥이 희멀건 색으로 밝기를 더해준다. 한걸음에 달려간 손이 덜컹거리고 밀어내자 낡은 고리가 삐걱대며 창문이 열린다. 듣기 싫은 마찰음을 버티고 돌아보지만 방안의 풍경에서 바뀐 것은 색깔뿐이다. 노란 불빛을 지워내고 차오르는 아침 공기가, 회색과 푸른색이 거칠게 섞여있는 서늘함으로 스팍의 얼굴을 닦아낸다. 그림자가 흐려진 얼굴위로 짙은 눈썹과 붉은 입술이 대조된다. 무릎에 손을 모은 단정한 자세로 앉아있는 모습이 환해진 방안에서 고스란히 보이지만 핏기가 있는지 없는지조차 구분할 재주가 없다. 커크는 결국 답답함을 이기지 못하고 두 손을 내밀었다. 만지면 깨질 것처럼 날이 선 어깨를 처음엔 손가락 끝으로 다음엔 온전한 힘으로, 붙잡은 손이 최초의 감각에 안도한다. 곧바로 느껴지는 손안의 체온이 다행스러워 다리가 풀릴 지경이지만 다음 순간 이렇게까지 꼼짝하지 않는 것이 더욱 이상하다. 늘어나기만 하는 모를 것들에 불안이 더해지며 호흡이 가빠진다. 짧아지는 숨을 참는 듯 입술을 깨문 채로 커크는 스스로를 다그쳤고 결단은 금방이었다.

스팍의 눈이 떠진 것은, 마른 어깨를 흔들겠다며 힘이 모인 직후였다. 커다란 갈색 눈동자가 드러나는 것을 보면서도 움직이기 시작한 손은 쉽게 멈추지 못했고 그 덕에 누군가는 바닥을 굴러야 했다.

 

 

14

 

완벽한 균형을 잃지 않으며 의자에서 일어선 스팍의 차분한 얼굴이 아래를 향한다. 순식간에 뿌리쳐진 커크는 주저앉은 자세 그대로 자리에 누워버렸다. 흐트러진 금발머리가 더러운 바닥에 뒤통수를 짓이긴다. 소리 지르는 목소리가 언제부터 나왔는지는 모르겠다.

“다시는 그렇게 앉아있지 말라고! 차라리 귀신이 낫겠다! 귀신은 알아서 날아다니기라도 하지!”

“…….”

답답함을 털어내듯이 한바탕 뒹굴던 커크가 혼자 숨을 고르고선 일어나 앉는다. 엉망이 된 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 얼굴을 가리는 두 손 아래에서야 작은 한숨이 마침표를 찍는다. 바닥을 짚고 다리를 펴 일어서는 핏줄선 왼손을, 그 손의 주변을 맴도는 스팍의 시선은 집요했다. 먼지를 털고 입술을 내민 커크는 눈을 깜박이는 벌칸의 얼굴을 쏘아봤다. 심각한 얼굴로 바닥을 살펴보던 스팍의 고개가 들린 것은 한참이나 뒤였다.

“여기서 뭘 하던 것인지는 묻지 않겠어. 지금 당장 방에서 나가도록.”

“……혼자서는 못 나가죠. 같이 나가서, 질문에 답해주셔야죠?”

“나에게는 질문에 답할 의무가 없네.”

“최소한의, 사회적인 예의입니다. 사람을 심장마비 걸리게 할 계획이 아니라면 도대체 뭘 하던 겁니까?”

노크도 없이 들어온 주제에 당당하다. 이를 가는 목소리로 지지 않는 커크의 앞에서 스팍의 미간이 좁혀진다. 어느새 또 바닥을 향한 눈동자가 얼핏 보기에도 다급한 움직임으로 뭔가를 찾아 헤맨다. 혹은 보이는 것을 하나하나 확인한다. 창밖은 그사이 해가 환하다. 고집스럽게 서있는 커크의 앞에서 할 일을 다 끝낸 것일까, 직선을 그리던 스팍의 어깨가 한층 팽팽하게 당겨지며 자세를 갖추더니 고개를 끄덕인다. 이어지는 짧은 명령에 바닥의 한 구석에 놓인 작은 램프가 보이지도 않던 불빛을 잃는다.

“벽면과의 접촉을 삼가며 걷기 시작해. 나도 곧 뒤따를 테니.”

“…….”

의심이 가득한 표정의 커크가 뒷걸음질 친다. 세 번으로 문에 닿은 그가 이제 제법 보일게 보이는 복도를 걸어 나가 현관에 기대섰다. 아침 햇살이 장막을 걷어 천정이 낮은 부엌과 거실이 고스란히 보이지만 박스와 종이더미 외엔 어지간한 쓰레기도 없다. 버려진 가구나 잡동사니가 있어야 할 자리엔 공백뿐이고, 주변을 채운 것은 온통 글자다. 흐릿한 얼룩이 모호하게 만들어놓은 이상한 구역을 따라 방향을 달리한 글자들이 때로는 단어를 때로는 길고 긴, 마침표 없는 문장을 이어놓는다. 바닥에 띄엄띄엄 있던 글자들엔 가끔씩 느낌표가 붙어있었다.

일부러 꾸며놓은 느낌은 들지 않는다. 그보다는, 정말로 누군가의 노트를 흩트려놓은 분위기다. 이곳에 살던 이의 흔적일까? 교수가 이 건물을 소유하게 된 것은 그렇게까지 오래 되진 않았던 것 같다. 커크는 대충 찾아봤던 장소의 역사를 기억해낸다. 괴이한 꼴로 보수된 다음에도 한동안은 사람이 살고 있었다. 이곳에서 멀지 않은, 이 동네의 어딘가에 살고 있던 부유한 사업가가 문화를 후원하는 재단의 일부로 건물을 유지했었다. 이곳은 주택가로 남기에는 지나치게 교통이 편리한데다 번화가에 가까웠지만 비슷비슷한 수준의 사적인 사람들이 모인 집단이었고 이런 것도 결국 장소의 볼거리 중 하나로 남게 된 걸 보면 특별한 반발은 없었을 것 같다.

 

 

15

 

곧바로는 아니었지만 오래 기다릴 시간은 아니었다. 눈썹 하나로 커크를 비켜서게 만든 스팍은 현관을 닫았고 아무런 잠금장치를 작동시키지 않았다. 어차피 방범장치가 부지 전체에 되어있기는 하지만 좀 그렇다는 생각에 망설이던 커크는, 순식간에 시야를 벗어나는 스팍의 뒷모습을 다급히 쫓아갔다. 긴 복도에 줄줄이 이어져있는 문들을 무시하고 걷던 그들이 멈춰선 곳은 건물의 다른 끝이었다. 정말로 건물의 끝은 아니지만 정체불명의 덩어리가 담까지 붙어 막아놓은 탓에 더는 갈 수가 없었다. 이제는 머릿속에 박혀있는 건물의 도면대로라면 저 아래 어딘가가 온실이었다. 설마 이 밖의 것도 다 치우란 말은 아니었겠지? 가까이에서 보게 되자 걱정스러운 마음에 집중해보는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 문을 열었다. 마찬가지로 잠겨있지 않은 문을 밀고 들어가는 그를 반사적으로 따라가던 커크는 다음 순간 붙들린다. 아무것도 없는 허공에 발을 디뎌 솟아났던 식은땀이, 뒤늦게 인식되는 위험이 뒷골을 서늘하게 만든다.

“앞을 보고 다니도록 해.”

“…….”

문 옆의 벽에 밀려나있던 커크가 이제는 두 발을 디디고 선다. 부러 힘을 줘 바로선 등이 스팍을 향해 돌려진다. 어깨를 살짝 움직이는 것으로 구겨진 옷을 원상복귀 시킨 그가 허전한 웃음을 참지 않는다. 자신의 추락을 막아준 마른 팔에서 좀처럼 눈이 떼어지지 않았다. 벌칸이 인간보다 강하다는 것은 이론적인 지식으로 아는 얘기였지만 현실에서 느끼는 것은 처음이었다.

뭔가 말하려고 열리던 커크의 입이 열린 채 굳어버린다. 벽안의 뼈대를 드러내며 만들어져있는 커다란 어둠은 그 자체의 통로였다. 말 한마디 없이 뛰어내린 스팍은 벌써 한 층을 더 내려서고 있었다. 아무리 봐도 일층이 아닌 지하로까지 이어져있는 지름길이다. 이 정도면 길이 아니라 그냥, 그러니까, 그냥 구멍이지만.

어디를 어떻게 다니는지 이제 알겠군. 신중한 손으로 바닥의 삐져나온 철골을 붙든 커크가 목표지점을 확인하며 몸을 날렸다. 한번 그리고 두 번. 반 바퀴 구르는 것으로 아무데도 부러지지 않고 도착한 곳은 햇빛도 들지 못한 지하가 맞았다. 서늘한 공기가 움직이는 것을 느끼며 어느 쪽이 뚫려있나 둘러보던 그에게 스팍이 말한다. 타라고.

“바래다준다는 소리야?”

“……나가게 하는 행위를 그렇게 해석하는 것은 그쪽의 자유지.”

떠오르기 시작한 호버카가 부옇게 어둠을 밝혔다. 끝이 보이지 않는 어두운 지하에서 밖으로 나온 것은 최소한 이분의 시간이 지난 뒤다. 내부의 내비게이션을 보며 방향을 짐작하던 커크가 출구를 돌아보며 아쉬워한다. 최소한 다섯 블록은 떨어져있는 위치였다. 기껏 만들 거면 남아도는 뒷길에 할 것이지.

“앞으로 이곳을 사용할 수는 없을 거야. 오늘로 봉쇄될 테니까.”

“왜지? 내가 조금이라도 편하면 안 된다고 교수님이 부탁하던가?”

“……차를 이용할 계획이라면 이미 한 번 성공했을 텐데? 제한되는 것은 나의 편리지.”

그건 그랬다. 운전을 조심해야 할 테지만 훤히 뚫린 곳으로도 호버카는 충분히 다닐 수 있었다. 아카데미까지 가는 동안의 짧은 시간은 차가운 아침공기를 들이쉬며 허기를 느낄 정도로 충분했다. 질문에 답하라고 닦달하던 스스로를 잊은 것처럼 커크는 침묵을 지켰다. 답을 얻기 위해 묻고 싶은 것은 사실상 많지 않았다. 대부분은 짐작이 쉬웠다. 쉽게 묻기 힘들어 고르게 되는 것은 짧은 답으로 만족하기 싫은 종류였다.

스팍이 커크를 내려준 곳은 학교에서 제일 가까운 극장가의 주유소였다. 이른 시간이라 사람이 적은 길 위로 신발 소리가 시끄러웠다. 한 마디 말도 없이 시동을 멈췄던 스팍이 입을 열은 것은 그때였다.

“사고를 유의하고 내부의 손상을 피한다면 누구를 데려오는 것도 문제가 되지 않지만, 그곳의 가치를 소홀히 여긴다면 결과에 대한 책임을 지게 될 거야. 교수의 선택으로 인해 보존되지 못한 자료가, 모르는 이의 눈에는 보이지 않을 만큼 다양하니까. 앞으로의 작업 기간에 각별히 주의할 것을 충고하네.”

“그 각별한 주의에 대해서 말인데…….”

“…….”

“아무래도 잘 모르겠으니까, 좀 설명해 주는 게 어때? 내가 아침을 살 테니까.”

비스듬히 어긋나있던 시선이 그제야 이어진다. 커크를 바라보는 스팍의 눈이 직선을 그린다. 해가 더해진 아침공기보다 확실하게 열배는 더 차가운 그 눈빛 앞에서 커크는 주머니에 손을 꽂았다. 교관님 소리를 붙일 걸 그랬나?

“나는 이미 아침을 먹었어.”

“…….”

예의바른 답을 주며 고개를 돌린 스팍은 그대로 자신의 길을 갔다. 금세 작아진 뒷모습을, 이제는 눈으로도 찾기 힘들게 멀어진 점을 상상하며 커크는 고개를 흔들었다. 커피를 산다고 할 걸.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

16

 

커크는 공부를 시작했다. 원래가 매일 하는 것이지만, 이전에는 하지 않던 종류인 만큼 새로운 시작이라 부를 수 있었다. 하나뿐인 안락의자에 앉아 에너지 바를 먹으며 한 장을 읽고 고개를 흔들고, 다음 장을 읽고 눈을 껌벅이고.

노벨상 수상작이 원래 이런 풍인가? 문학 소년까지는 아니라도 책읽기를 싫어한 적은 없었는데. 요새는 아무래도 덜하지만, 어릴 때 책 좀 읽어본 경험을 바탕삼아 커크는 십여 분만에 자신의 의견을 정립했다. 작가님 저랑 안 맞네요. 그때 마침 욕실의 문이 열리는 소리가 들린다. 패드를 내려놓고 바톤 터치를 하듯 욕실로 들어간 커크가 십 분을 채우지 않고서 젖은 머리로 나와 선다. 숱 많은 머리를 털어내는 그에게 안락의자를 차지한 맥코이가 물었다.

“이것도 숙제냐?”

“뭐, 예습이라고 칠 수도 있지.”

“난 영 알아듣질 못하겠던데. 여자들이 좋아하니까 너한텐 맞을 수도 있겠다.”

“나도 도무지 연결을 못하겠더라고. 읽어보기나 했어?”

“아니. 하지만 인용은 많이 봤지.”

“누가 좋아했었나봐?”

“어느 정도냐면, 생각만 해도 지칠 정도지.”

바닥에 패드를 떨군 맥코이가 생각을 지우려는 듯 꺼낸 얘기는 자연스러운 흐름의 화제였다.

“그래서 어떻게 됐는데.”

“뭐가?”

“갑자기 뭐하는 작자인지 궁금해 하는 이유가 뭐야? 설마 정말로 귀신을 본 건 아니겠지?”

“귀신이 나오기에도 심하게 썰렁한 분위기였고…….”

뭐하는 작자인지 궁금한 건, 확실하게 귀신이 아니었다. 물기 남은 다리를 닦은 뒤 수건을 던진 커크의 빈손이 허전한 것처럼 망설인다. 보이지 않게 남아있는 촉촉한 물기처럼 생생한 감각이 기억난다. 돌처럼 굳어있는 어깨가 이상하게 따뜻한, 그런, 무의식의 기대를 벗어나 잊기 힘든 순간이.

“벌칸이 원래 앉아서 자는 습관이 있던가?”

“…….”

“화내지 말라고! 수업에서 들은 건 다 기억하지만 생활습관은 알 수가 없잖아!”

“내가 왜 화를 내냐? 뇌에서 나온 걸 그대로 내뱉는 습관이야말로 익숙해진지 오래니, 걱정 말라고!”

어이없다는 듯 목소리를 높이던 맥코이가 그대로 자리에서 일어난다. 방으로 들어가며 덧붙인 말은 비교적 친절한 내용이었다.

“벌칸이 궁금하면 우후라한테 물어봐. 전공 중 하나가 그쪽이었으니까.”

“그게 가능할거 같아?”

“어쨌든 도전은 하는 게 특기라며?”

“…….”

시큰둥한 목소리로 가져간 마지막 말이 끝이었다. 눈앞에서 닫히는 친구의 방문을 보며 커크는 잠깐의 고민에 심취했지만, 결정은 금방이었다. 어쨌든 도전해 보는 게 그의 특기라는 건 사실이었으니까.

 

 

17

 

방안을 뒤덮고 있던 글자가 누구의 것인지 추측하기란 어렵지 않았다. 알아본 순간 떠오른 이름은 하나뿐이었고 짧은 조사는 확인에 불과했다. 성공할 만큼 성공한 경력을 보자면 교수의 취향과 어울리지 않지만, 결과적으로 망가진 인생을 더해보면 균형이 맞는 것도 같다. 화려한 성공을 거듭하던 청년은 세월과 함께 명성을 즐겼고 중년의 작가는 병에 걸리고 만다. 자신의 병을 부정하고 외면하던 그는 결국 시기를 놓쳤고, 불쾌하다는 핑계로 치료를 포기한 뒤 가정과도 멀어져 자신만의 세계에 몰두했다. 마지막의 몇 년간 붙들고 있던 미완의 걸작이 있다고들 하지만 다 소문뿐이었다.

서투른 화장처럼 어수선한 방안을 기억해내며 커크는 좁은 의자에 등을 기댔다. 걸작은 아니래도 뭐든 있긴 하겠지. 쥐처럼 숨어 지내면서도 글을 버리진 않았나 싶다. 아니, 그게 오히려 버린 꼴인가? 아무리 좋게 생각해도 제정신으로 해놓을 게 아닌 짓을, 그 과정을 상상하던 금발머리가 점점 뒤로 늘어진다. 비뚤어진 시선이 좌우를 둘러보지만 변화 없는 풍경이 여전하다. 과제를 하러 온 도서관에서 딴 짓을 하는 학생은 그 혼자가 아니었다. 책이라는 게 수집가의 사치품이 된 시대에 존재하는 도서관이란, 아마도, 문화적인 전통에 따르는 사회적인 습관인걸까? 하지만 그런 시대에 태어난 자신에게도 학교라면 도서관이 있어야하고, 공부를 한다면 도서관에 가야한다는 개념이 남아있다. 이제 와서는 의미가 없을, 단체를 위한 식당이 유지되는 것과 같은 목적이겠지. 도대체 내가 지금 뭐 하고 있나 싶을 때 옆에 똑같은 짓 하는 사람이 있으면 아무래도 좀 위로가 되니까? 효율이 좋아지니까?

물론 그런 것은 짐 커크가 도서관에 오는 목적이 아니었다. 그는 뒷줄에 자리 잡은 개인실 중 하나가 열리는 것을 기다리고 있었다. 공용 패드를 괜스레 건드리며 시간을 죽이던 커크는 드디어 밖으로 나온 두셋의 학생 중 한명, 힐을 신지 않아도 그 발끝이 뾰족한 것처럼 착각되는 니요타 우후라의 뒤를 쫓았다. 스토커처럼 쫓은 것이 아니라 그녀도 곧 알아차릴 일이었다. 장소가 이렇지만 않았다면 시끄럽게 불러 세웠을 커크의 성격을 익히 아는 우후라가, 익숙한 표정으로 경멸을 전달하며 바깥을 가리킨다. 레이디 퍼스트를 손짓하며 문을 열고 기다려준 커크는 그 문이 닫히자마자 쏟아지는 질책을 인사 대신 받아야했다.

“도서관에서 뭐하는 짓이에요? 신입생들이 수근 대는걸 즐기는 변태적인 취미는 혼자서나 즐길 것이지, 쓸데없이 끌어들이지 좀 말라고요! 이제 다음 주부터 나한테 짐 커크를 아냐고 묻고 난리일 텐데!”

“아는 만큼 답해주면 그만이잖아? 어차피 그러려고 하는 자원봉사 아냐?”

“댁이랑 아는 사이라는 게 남에게 인정할만한 정보라 생각하다니, 착각이 대단하네요.”

“너무 그러지 말라고, 언젠간 비싼 값이 될 수도 있잖아.”

“도대체 왜 왔어요? 갈리아에 대한 얘기라면 더 이상 하고 싶지 않아요. 걔도 지금은 새 남자친구가 있으니까, 괜히 귀찮게 군다면 정말로 큰일 날걸요?”

“우린 평화적으로 헤어진 지 오래인 걸 제일 잘 알면서? 난 순수하게 학문적인 호기심을 위해 도서관을 찾았던 거고 내가 모르는 지식을 구하고자 동기에게 인사한 것뿐이라고!”

“뭐, 평화적으로?”

이쯤에서 우후라는 걸음을 멈췄다. 먹고 떨어지란 식으로 말을 던지며 계속되던 그녀의 걸음에는 어느새 힘이 가득 실려 있었다. 절정을 위한 발레리나의 마지막 도약처럼, 혹은, 친구를 상처 준 바람둥이를 딱 한대만 치고 싶다는 우정의 증거처럼. 사방에 널려있는 증인들 때문이 아니라 내가 너무나 고결하고 네가 너무나 저열해 손을 대지 않는 것이란 사실을 표정 하나만으로 커크에게 이해시킨 우후라는, 차분하게 두 손을 모았다.

“어서 대화를 끝내도록 하죠. 뭐가 필요해서 그래요?”

“로뮬란 말을 잘 하는 사람이 누가 있나 하고 찾아봤더니 짜잔 등장하더라고. 지난번의 컨퍼런스에 통역으로 차출되어 나갔다는 뉴스는 나도 기억하지. 인기 좋았다며?”

“…….”

“흠, 물론 인기는 어디서나 좋겠지. 하여간에, 내가 요즘 수락의 책을 보고 있는데 번역으로도 이해하기 힘든 관용사가 몇 개 있더라고. ……그래서, 그렇잖아? 벌칸이 여러모로 로뮬란이랑 비슷하잖아? 같은 뿌리를 가져서…….”

“…….”

활기찬 물음표로 시작했던 커크의 목소리가 점차 작아진다. 이제는 자세를 잡고서 고개를 젖힌 우후라의 완벽한 얼굴에서 고상한 코끝이 찡그려진다. 커크의 말이 끝날 때까지, 다 끝난 뒤 허전한 말줄임표가 쌓여갈 때까지도 아무 말 없던 그녀가 마침내 기가 막힌다는 듯 헛웃음을 터트린다.

“괜히 머리 쓸 생각 하지 말아요. 주제모르고 하고 다니는 짓은 듣기 싫어도 들려와서 알고 있지만, 설마 스팍을 이용할 생각일 줄은 몰랐어요.”

“……이런 화제전환은 기대하지 않았지만 듣고 싶으니 계속해줘.”

“그런 말버릇은 재치 있는 게 아니라 재수 없는 거니까 빨리 버리는 게 좋을 걸요? 어쨌든, 스팍이 당신에게 넘어갈 리도 없지만, 설사 말을 섞는다고 해도 교수님에게까지 전달될 리 없으니까 헛수고 할 생각도 하지 말아요. 물론 마음먹고 추천한다면 영향이 없지 않겠지만 이러는 걸 보면 졸업하기 직전까지도 출입불가로 남을 가능성이 더 클 것 같네요.”

“…….”

“교관님은 애초에 다른 연구로 교수님을 돕는 거고, 수업엔 참여하지도 않는다고요! 괜히 귀찮게 구는 게 알려졌다간 지금보다 더한 벌을 받게 될 테니까, 알았어요? ……조기졸업은 둘째 치고 제 때에 졸업하기 위해서라도 좀, 안 해도 될 짓 그만 하고 다녀요.”

마지막의 말엔 진심어린 걱정이 스며있었다. 신중한 눈빛으로 커크를 바라보던 그녀가 잠시 후 대답 없는 얼굴에 짜증내며 사라진다. 성큼성큼 걸어가는 뒤로 시원하게 흔들리는 긴 머리를 보고 있자니 뭐든 다 그녀가 옳은 것만 같다. 뜨거운 물을 끼얹듯이 쏘아붙인 뒷모습을 처량하게 보고 있던 커크는, 자주 해보던 자문자답을 되새겼다. 왜 내 친구들은 다 나한테 화만 낼까? 우정의 탄생과 동시에 울화를 품게 하는 게 나만의 특기는 아닐 텐데?

평소엔 아주 가끔 미심쩍게 만들던 현실이 한 구석이 오늘은 그렇지 않았다. 우후라가 앞서나간 덕에 얻어걸린 정보를 따라 커크는 주변을 훑어봤다. 몇 명의 너그러운 선배를 귀찮게 한 대가는 기대 이상으로 쓸 만한 이야기였다. 비록 정식으로 이름이 올라 있지는 않았지만 스팍은 교수의 수업에서 조교 이상의 일을 하고 있었다. 사실상 그런 건 없는 게 그 수업의 표면적인 설명이었지만, 학기 중에도 우주를 오고가느라 바쁜 담당교수가 그 모든 과제를 하나하나 읽고 있을 수는 없을 것이다. 불법적인 인력착취보다는, 활용도가 높은 벌칸을 운 좋게 붙들어놓은 교수의 능력이 대단한 경우였다.

이 정도 되면 어째서 자신이 애초에 알아차리지 못했는지가 이상하다. 아마 이제까지는 마주치지도 못한 것처럼, 인식의 범위에 넣지도 않아서겠지. 예습이 부족했던 스스로를 짧게 자책한 커크는 캠퍼스를 돌아다니며 남은 하루를 계속했다. 분명히 이전의 커크에게는 스팍과 교차했을만한 경험이 많았다. 굳이 누구처럼 벌칸에 관련된 수업을 듣거나 하지 않아도 스쳐지나갈 기회가 없을 수 없다. 학교는 아무리 넓어 봤자 학교였고, 일반적인 대학과 달리 공통적인 과목이 많은 사관학교의 특성상 전교생이 익숙해져야하는 공간이 여러 곳이었다. 누구나 한 번쯤, 이 아니라 수십 번 오고가야 하는 장소가 있다면 우연한 마주침 역시 지극히 자연스러운 현상이 된다. 커크는 최근 들어 그런 반복을 집요할 정도로 기다리는 스스로를 눈치 챘고 그 결과 그는 사람이 많은 공간에서 대놓고 주변을 둘러보는 습관을 갖게 됐다. 지금처럼. 주변의 환경을 신경 쓰며 행동하는 것은 얼음판위가 아니어도 좋은 결과를 줄 때가 있는 추천할만한 습성이었고 그래서 커크는, 지금 막 저 끝의 계단에서 내려와 선 스팍에게 손을 흔들었다.

사이의 거리는 표정을 알아볼 만큼 가깝지 않았고 오고가며 멈춰선 숫자만도 적지 않은 상황이었지만 커크에게는 스팍이 자신을 봤을 것이란 이상한 확신이 있었다. 새까맣다 못해 새파란 느낌의 뒤통수가 순식간에 사라졌는데도 커크의 얼굴에 생겨난 미소는 쉽게 사라지지 않고 그 자리에 그대로였다. 뾰족한 눈썹사이에서 좁혀졌을 미간이 눈앞에 있는 것처럼 고스란히 그려진다. 쉬지 않고 움직이던 긴 다리가 아주 잠깐 멈춰선 것을 자신하는 그의 얼굴은 지나치게 잘생겨서 불필요한 주변의 시선을 모았고 옆에서 맥코이는 고개를 흔들며 혀를 찼다. 웃기는 꼴도 가끔 봐야 재밌겠지.

 

 

18

 

그런 여러 사항을 고려한다면 커크에게는 다음 행동에 대한 비교적 확실한 선택지가 존재했다. 맥코이의 뻔히 보인다는 눈빛은 그런 면에서 이해되는 반응이었다. 하지만 짐 커크는 남들의 예상을 깨는 것이 취미였고 그 대상에는 몇 안 되는 가족이나 친구가 필수적으로 포함되곤 했다. 그는 더 이상 새벽시간에 떨며 교수를 기다리지도 않았다. 어차피 이제껏 결석 처리된 횟수만으로도 다 끝난 일이다. 남은 수업에 한 번도 빠지지 않는 모범생이 되어봤자 최소한의 출석일수를 채울 수 없는 시점이었다. 듣지 못하는 수업을 대신하는 것처럼 커크는 빈 집을 찾아갔다. 일주일에 몇 번이나 가서 땀 흘리고 오는걸 보면 운동을 다니는 것 같기도 했다.

바닥으로 드러난 곳의 정리는 거의 끝난 상태였지만 교수가 굳이 덧붙였던 온실 등은 상황이 심각했다. 이게 정말 가능할지도 가늠되지 않았지만 설사 실패한다고 해도, 혹은 몇 년이 걸린다 해도 문제될 상황은 아니었다. 자유로운 조건 속에서 커크가 예상한 대충의 기간은 약 사십일이었고 해가 가기 전에 온전히 벽을 따라 걸어보겠다 결심했던 그는 그렇게, 일을 계속했다. 교수의 수업이 제외된 덕에 여유 있어진 시간표도 한 몫을 했을까? 어느 수요일 커크는 손을 멈추고 위를 쳐다봤다. 최소한 십몇 년은 넘게 막혀있었을 건물의 모서리가, 유리가 다 빠진 창문틀의 흔적으로 그에게 인사했다. 고마워하는 눈치는 아니었지만 싫다는 소리도 없었다. 이 정도면 뭔가 자축이 필요할 것 같은데.

주말쯤 부르려했던 스코티를 떠올리다가, 일단 더 모은 다음에 얘기하기로 마음을 접은 커크는 지금 당장의 축하에 써먹을 제한된 방법들 중 제일 쉬운 걸 선택했다. 걸어서 갈 수 있는 제일 가까운 상점에서 맥주를 사오는 시간은 왕복으로 이십분을 못 채웠다. 가게의 인공지능은 그의 지저분한 몰골에 아무런 불쾌감을 표시하지 않으며 안주를 추천했지만 딱히 마음에 끌리는 것이 없었기 때문에, 부서진 바닥의 끝에 자리 잡은 커크가 꺼내놓은 것은 맥주 캔 세 개가 전부다. 하나는 일단 마시고, 하나는 안주로 삼고, 하나는 혹시나 해서.

 

 

19

 

언제나처럼 조용한 오후였다. 바로 곁에 있지만 떨어져 있는 길거리는, 어차피 주택가의 한복판이라 시끄러울 수가 없다. 짐을 덜은 것처럼 날씬해진 건물을 보고 있으니 쌀쌀해진 날씨가 새삼 느껴진다. 낮은 담 옆으로 드러난 여백이 어색해 보이는 이유는 단순히 지금까지와 다른 모습이라서 일까? 막상 뜯어내고 보자 괜한 짓을 한 것만 같다. 뜬금없는 표지판처럼 독특한 매력이 있었는데. 어딘지 허전해진 감각에 커크는 손안의 캔을 한 번에 비워버렸다. 코끝이 찡하게 눈물이 맺히는 것을 참으며 짧게 나온 기침이 빈 캔이 던져질 때처럼 여기 저기 부딪히며 굴러간다. 슬슬 가야지 싶어져 옷을 챙겨 입고서도 계속해서 그 자리다. 오늘의 작업은 덩어리가 컸다. 공간을 가르는 막 하나 없이 그대로 이어진 장소에서라면, 느끼지 못할 수 없는 소음이고 진동이었다. 커크는, 귀신이든 뭐든 뭐가 있기는 있는 게 분명한 어두운 창문들을 한참이나 쳐다보다 돌아섰다.

커크는 못해도 열흘에 한 번 정도는 교수를 찾아가고 있었다. 이제는 수업을 듣게 해달라는 말을 꺼내지도 않고 있었다. 그가 묻거나 보고하는 것들은 어디의 철거현장에서나 나올법한 화제거나 시골 농장의 관리인이 할 이야기들이었지만 그런 이야기가 필요해진 것 역시 엄연한 현실이었다. 수영장의 배수시설을 유지할 것인지? 처리가 마땅치 않은 온실의 잡동사니를 지하로 옮겨야 하는지 건물의 안으로 옮겨야 하는지? 지하로 옮긴다면 거긴 도대체 어떻게 된 장소며 어디까지 사용이 가능한지? 대충의 결정을 아무렇게나 내리던 교수는 어느날 기어코 짜증을 냈고 이후의 결정을 남에게 미뤘다.

“나는 다음 주에 어디를 가니까, 나머지는 서류로 정리하고 뭔가 더 필요하다면 스팍에게 알려놓게.”

“음, 교관님을 말씀하시는 게 맞죠?”

“그래. 모르는 얼굴도 아니잖아?”

“…….”

그 시점에서 커크는 스팍과 말로 된 인사가 가능한 사이로 발전해있었다. 특별한 자기소개가 마련되지 않았어도 상식적인 전개였고 주고받는 게 그 이상 없다는 것도 자연스러운 비극이었다. 수업을 듣는 것도 아니고 알고 지내는 친구가 있는 것도 아니라 이어갈 말이 적었다. 예약이 필요한 도서관의 특별실에는 열람이 가능한 과거의 장서가 상당량 있었고 커크는 그곳에서 스팍을 특히 자주 마주쳤다. 어느 한 쪽의 의도적인 만남일지도 모르지만 설사 그렇다고 해도 고개를 끄덕이는 것뿐이라 의미가 없었다. 그래서 정말 귀신을 봤냐고, 한번정도는 물어보는 것이 커크의 성격이었지만 스팍의 대답은 작가의 사후 공식적 비공식적 업체에서 남아있는 흔적들을 다 가져갔고 그 이후에도 팬들의 침입이 잦았었다는, 오래된 정보의 전달에 불과했다.

“안은 꽤 멀쩡해 보이던데.”

“열정적인 팬이 건물을 포함한 부지 전체를 구입한 덕에 그나마 보존이 가능했지.”

“……그게 교수님인가?”

“교수님의 사생활에 대해서는 언급할 이유가 없군.”

“이 정도는 추측의 범위 아냐?”

스팍은 아니라는 말조차 하지 않았다. 가벼운 고갯짓으로 인사를 대신하며 자리를 뜨는 뒷모습은 언제 봐도 참 뻣뻣했다. 너무 똑바르면 디스크에 걸리기 쉽지 않을까. 중력 장치에서 굴러다니던 오전의 수업을 떠올리며 커크는 방금의 대화를 평가했다. 특별히 공격적이지도 않고, 유난히 방어적이지도 않은 무난한 분위기였다.

그 외의 장소에서 스팍을 알고 있는 남들의 얘기를 자료로 비교할 경우, 커크에게 대하는 스팍의 대응은 조금이나마 온건한 편이 분명했다. 처음의 사나운 목소리를 기억하는 입장에서도 열배는 나아진 상황이었다. 육체노동에 있어서는 의외로 성실한 커크를 교수가 좋게 봐서 일수도 있다. 결과적으로 수업을 듣지 못하게 된 커크는 학생의 입장으로 스팍을 볼 일이 전무했고, 현재 상황에서 엄밀하게 따져본다면 그 둘은 교수의 뒤치다꺼리를 한다는 측에서 같은 입장이기도 했다. 스팍의 무미건조한 대응은 직결적인 상하관계로 마주칠 일이 없어져 만들어진 중립지역의 유일한 장점일지도 모른다.

하지만 커크는 그런 것을 원하지 않았다. 싸움을 원한 적은 없었지만 예의바른 거리가 지겹다 못해 서운해진다. 처음의 한동안은 걸려올게 분명한 시비를 기다리던 적도 있었다. 하지만 스팍은 그에게 철저한 무반응만을 보여주었고 개인적인 조사를 통해 벌칸의 명상에 대해 알게 된 커크 역시 좀처럼 예고 없는 방문을 삼가왔으니, 어찌 보자면 마찰의 기회 자체가 없던 것도 같다. 뭐 엄청난 걸 바라는 건 아니고 그냥, 그래서 1층을 건드리려면 어디서부터 해야 하는 지, 유일하게 뭐라도 아는 쪽에서 잘난 척하며 충고해주는 정도가 희망의 최대치였지만.

그런 모든 축적된 상황을 바탕삼아 혹은 엉성하게 만들어진 계획에 따라. 가을의 해가 점차 식어가는 11월의 초입에서 커크는 수영장 청소를 시작했다.

 

 

20

 

물청소엔 언제나 음악이 필요한 법이다. 아무리 커봤자 철골을 뜯어내던 소리보다야 작겠지 싶어 볼륨엔 신경 쓰지 않았고 별다른 주민항의가 없는걸 봐선 옳은 선택 이었다. 중간에 끊어가선 효율이 적을 것 같아 시작을 주말로 잡은 것이야말로 탁월한 선택이었고.

세월을 우습게보고 가볍게 시작된 수영장 청소는 불타는 금요일의 기숙사에 푹 젖은 몰골로 커크를 등장시켰다.

“도대체 뭘 하는 거야?”

“파티를 열 생각이지.”

“그 전에 시체 나오는 거 아니냐?”

“내가 귀신이 된다면, 꼭 찾아갈 테니 기다리라고.”

맥코이의 걱정을 한 귀로 흘리며 커크는 열 시간을 내리 잤다. 정말로 해본 적은 없던 일이었고 그는 사실 그다지 청소를 열심히 하는 캐릭터가 아니었지만, 못할 짓은 아니었다. 첫날의 작업은 욕실청소보다는 하수도 정비에 가까웠다. 일단 크기가 커서 그런가. 쌓여있던 것들의 무게를 생각한다면 지반이 내려앉고도 남을 일이었지만 다행히 그렇지 않았다. 당시에는 최신의 기술로 지어졌을 지하가 버텨준 덕이라는 짐작이 들었다.

다음날은 하루 종일 물을 뿌렸다. 밖이 보이지 않는 구멍에 들어가 바닥을 빗자루로 쓸고 있자니 말 그대로 옛날 영화, 아니, 동화속의 주인공이 된 기분이었다. 기계를 쓰지 못한다고 해도 화학용품을 사용하는 식으로 손쉽게 해치울 방법도 없지 않았지만 뭔가 맞지 않는 느낌이 들기도 하고, 아무래도 표면의 부식이 일어날 것만 같아 애초에 체념한 상태였다. 솔직하게 말해서 그다지 어려워 보이지 않아 별 걱정이 없었다. 그의 착각이 얼마나 엄청났는지는 오래 걸리지 않아 밝혀졌지만 그때쯤엔 이미 해온 것이 아까워 돌이킬 수가 없었다. 그나마 서서 쓸 수 있는 빗자루인 것에 고마운 마음이 들기도 한다.

토요일 저녁에는 맥코이의 방문이 있었다. 돈을 받고 하는 짓이긴 하지만 아무리 생각해도 사서고생인 커크의 괴상한 알바를 구경하러 온 그는, 지난번의 첫인상과 달리 훤해진 전경에 진심어린 칭찬을 건넸다.

“이야, 이 정도면 정말로 귀신이 싹 달아났겠어. 굉장한데?”

“내가 생각해도 그래. 난 알고 보면 깔끔한 남자였던 거야.”

“말은 바로 해야지, 버리기만 하면 되는 일이니 가능했던 거라고.”

“그게 얼마나 힘든 줄 알아?

“그러고 있으면 당연히 힘들겠지.”

비스듬하게 기울어진 수영장 바닥에서 고무장화를 신고 철벅거리는 커크에게 맥코이는 한심하다는 눈빛을 숨기지 않았다. 그러다가 넘어져서 머리가 깨지거든 꼭 911을 부르라고, 오늘 밤에 자신을 불러봤자 소용없을 거라며 토요일 밤을 즐기러 가는 친구를 배웅한 뒤 커크는 망설였다. 정말로 밤을 보낸 적은 없는 곳이었고 도대체 어디에서 그게 가능한지조차 감이 오지 않았다. 외부의 전기를 연결해서 설치해놓은 덕에 밤늦게까지 일하겠다면 못할 건 없었지만, 꼭 그렇게까지 할 필요는 없다는 생각이 들기도 했다. 물론 그렇게 따지자면 애초에 있을 곳도 아니었지만, 지금에 와서는 다 소용없는 소리고. 음.

내일 다시 와서는 똑같이 늘어놓게 될 텐데, 뒷정리를 어디까지 해야 하는지? 혼란스러워 한가하게 시간을 낭비하던 커크는 어느 순간 나름대로 앉을만하게 꾸며놓은 벤치위에서 잠들었다. 날은 선선했지만 그는 춥지 않았고 단골술집에서 얻어온 커다란 비치타올은 은근히 쓸모가 많았다. 그 결과, 그가 일어난 것은 자정이 지난 시간에 나타난 누군가가 깨운 뒤였다.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

21

 

“자신에 대한 지나친 방치는 의도적인 학대와 다를 것이 없어.”

달이 뜬 하늘을 배경으로 듣게 되는 대사치고는 지나치게 삭막한 이야기였다. 주변과 어울리기 힘든 단어선택에 커크는 놀랐고 그 덕에 잠을 깼다. 별다른 꿈을 꾸지도 않았는데, 어지러운 무기력함이 가득하다. 잔뜩 찌푸린 눈으로 초점을 맞춰보자 슬슬 상황이 파악된다. 그러자 재채기가 쏟아진다. 부산스럽게 일어서는 커크에게 자리를 내어주듯 뒤로 물러선 스팍이 물이 흥건한 바닥을 내려다본다. 몇 걸음 걸어간 긴 뒷모습이, 이제는 원래 색이 엿보이는 수영장을 살펴보다 고개를 돌린다.

“사용할 목적으로 하는 준비인가?”

“일단은 그렇지. 풀장파티다!”

“시간이 늦었으니 교통수단이 필요하다면 제공해주겠어.”

“…….”

뭘 어떻게 하려는 건지, 몇 마디는 더 나와도 될 것 같은데. 원래 이런 식이었나? 나쁘지 않지만 좋지도 않은, 그런 평소와도 뭔가 달랐다. 낯선 분위기에 말을 삼가며 정신을 차리고 있는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 자세를 바꿨다. 젖은 바닥을 무시하며 무릎 꿇은 벌칸의 긴 손이 아직 지저분한 옆면을 더듬는다. 보이지 않는 뭔가를 떼어낸 듯 손끝을 살피던 얼굴이 앉은 그대로 커크에게 묻는다. 이게 그대로의 모습일거라 생각 하냐고. 뭐가 그대로라는 걸까, 당장 알아듣지 못하겠던 질문이 이어진 손짓에 이해됐다.

“수영장? 외곽은 흔적에 불과하지만…… 안쪽은 거의 원상태야. 원래의 모습을 찍어놓은 홀로를 봐도 지금과 별 차이가 없거든. 그것도 어차피 더 예전의, 이 앞의 건물이 남아있던 시기지만.”

“구조가 변경된 뒤에도 거주자는 있었고 그때의 기록은 공개되어 있을 텐데?”

“제대로 된 기록은 아니지. 우리 모두 아는 그분이 지내는 동안에는 파파라치의 도촬정도가 고작이었으니까.”

고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 무릎을 편다. 짧게 바닥을 짚으며 일어서는 움직임은 군더더기 없이 매끄러웠다. 아카데미의 학생들은 모두 일정 수준의 체력훈련을 받고 있지만, 저런 것은 어릴 때부터 갖지 않으면 배우기 힘든 우아함이다. 잠깐 흔들렸던 머리카락역시 고새 제자리에 돌아와 있다. 한 두 개의 주름이 고작인 옷매무새를 고친 스팍이 두 손을 뒤로하며 커크를 바라봤다.

“…….”

“왜? 뭐?”

“걷기 시작하기를 기다리고 있어.”

“물어봐놓고 결국은 명령이었어?”

“나는 제안했을 뿐이지만 받아들이는 것이 본인의 건강을 위해서도 옳은 판단이야.”

명령이라고 해도 맞는 말이었다. 감기에 걸리려는 조짐인지 어딘가 붕 뜬 기분이었다. 커크는 그 이상의 토론을 포기한 채 짐을 챙겼다. 벗어놨던 재킷을 입는 것으로 끝이다. 걷기 시작한 커크의 발을 스팍이 멈춰 세운다. 개인적인 소지품들을 저대로 놔둘 거냐고 묻는 그에게 커크는 되물었다.

“맥주 마실래?”

“……지구의 알코올음료는 벌칸에게 인간이 얻는 반응을 일으키지 못하지.”

“혹시나 해서 물어봤어. 놔둬도 괜찮아. 다 버려도 그만인 것들이고, 내일도 와서 쓸 테니까.”

“휴식을 취해야할 주말을 이렇게 소비해도 괜찮은가?”

“이 정도면 엄청나게 건전한 소비지.”

“…….”

또 액션물을 찍어야하나 싶어 준비운동삼아 기지개를 피던 커크가 건물이 아닌 밖으로, 거리로 향하는 스팍을 뒤늦게 깨닫고 당황한다. 서두르는 걸음을 기다려줄리 없는 상대였지만 짧은 거리가 아니라 따라잡을 수 있었다. 정문에 닿아서야 뒤를 돌아본 스팍이 걸음을 멈추고서 커크를 바라본다. 또 뭘까. 말을 안 하니 알 수가 없다는 순진한 얼굴로 쳐다만 보자 결국 먼저 입을 연다.

“아무래도 전력의 낭비로밖에 보이지 않는데.”

“아차.”

뒷주머니에 주워 넣은 커뮤니케이터를 꺼낸 커크가 짧은 조작으로 불을 끈다. 쓰러진 가로등처럼 훤하게 밝히던 불빛이 사라지자 어둠이 짙어지지만 정문이 닿아있는 골목엔 원래 가로등이 많았다. 노르스름한 빛에 부드러워진 그림자가 원을 그리고 겹쳐져선, 조금 전과는 다른 색으로 서로의 얼굴을 어루만진다. 스팍의 어두운 눈동자가 노란 빛을 흡수하듯 한층 더 밝은 갈색이 된다. 되는 것은 아니고, 그렇게 보이는 것뿐이겠지만, 뭔가 열린 틈새를 보는 기분에 커크는 기회를 잡고 싶어진다.

“지금까지 뭐하고 있었지? 또, 내가 쓰러질 때를 기다렸나?”

“……감사 인사를 하려는 시작이 다시금 그런 식이면, 발전 가능성조차 말살된 수준이라고 평할 수밖에 없어.”

“당연히 농담이지. 너무 무섭게 굴지 말라고. 별다른 사고도 치지 않고 잘 하고 있잖아.”

“기본적으로 갖춰야할 태도를 특출한 요소로 인정받고 싶은 건가?”

“애들은 칭찬으로 크는 법이야.”

본인이 애라는 건 알고 있었군. 입 밖에 나오지 않은 말이 환청으로 들리는 수준이었다. 그게 제일 기특하다는 듯 솟아오르는 스팍의 눈썹에 맞춰 커크의 입술도 끝을 올린다. 상대가 상대인 만큼, 기본을 지키고 있다는 인정만으로도 상당한 칭찬이었다. 피로와 잠이 거미줄처럼 들러붙은 정신이 모처럼 좋은 흐름을 타고 일어난 걸까. 커크는, 이제껏 혼자 맞춰본 가설을 처음으로 내뱉었다.

“거기서 뭘 하는지 알고 있어. 그 글자를 읽고 있지?”

“…….”

“죽기 전까지 뭔가를 쓰고 있었다는 얘기는 유명하지. 끝내지 못한 작품 때문에 귀신이 나온다는 건 웃기는 소리일 뿐이지만……. 정말로 미친 사람의 글이라고 해도, 일단 같은 사람이니까. 어떻게 나온 것들인지 알아낼 방법은 많겠지. 어째서 하필이면 벌칸이 그런 작가에게 관심을 갖는지는 도저히 모르겠지만. 혹시 나처럼 교수가 시켜서 하는 짓이야? 그렇다고 보기엔, 어울리지 않게 비능률적인 스케줄이잖아?”

혹시 라는 말을 붙이긴 했지만 그 외엔 가능한 해석이 없었다. 이상할 만큼 자주 보이는 건 그만큼 어려운 내용이라서, 자신의 감시까지 더해져서일 거라 생각됐다. 물론 그런게 아니라 그냥 폐가의 빈 방이 좋아서일 수도 있겠지만 그건 정말로 귀신에 홀린 전개일 테니 무시하고, 음.

할 말을 끝낸 커크는 가만히 자리를 지켰다. 솔직한 답이 아니라도 스팍의 반응이 궁금했다. 변화없는 표정으로 커크의 눈빛을 고스란히 받아내던 스팍이 그 순간 몸을 돌린다. 열리기 시작한 정문을 통과하며 그는 방향을 가리켰다.

“오른쪽으로, 두 블록을 걸어가면 공용주차장이 있지. 그곳까지는 도보로 이동해야해.”

“알아두면 좋을 지식이군.”

“그리고, 모르는 것 같아 말해두지만…… 젊은 시절의 그는 다양한 장르를 다뤘고 그 중에는 아동소설도 여럿이야. 그 중의 하나는 벌칸에도 소개된 몇 안 되는 지구 문학의 하나로, 다른 유명작보다도 월등하게 널리 알려져 있네.”

“……그러니까, 너도 팬이라서 이러고 있다는 거야”

“나는 아니지만, 어머님이 좋아했었지.”

“벌칸의 부모가 애들에게 읽힐 정도로 인기였다고? 내일 당장 봐야겠군.”

“…….”

그때 막 스팍의 걸음이 멈췄다. 시작된 걸음 그대로 몇 걸음 지나친 커크가 뒤를 돌아보다가, 시동이 걸린 호버카에서 쏟아져 나온 빛을 피해 비껴선다. 두 블록이라더니 너무 빨리 왔는데. 교통량이 적은 시간대라 멈출 일이 없어서일까. 금세 도착한 공터에서 커크는 주변의 위치를 기억해뒀다. 이름이 붙을 만큼 크지는 않았지만 한적한 곳이라 여유 있었다. 지금이야 시간대의 덕으로 어디나 한적한 느낌이었고, 학교로 가는 길도 평소보다 빠르지만, 평소엔 그런 지역이 아니니까.

스팍이 커크를 내려준 곳은 지난번과 달랐다. 밤거리를 걷게 되는 걸 도와준 건지 아니면 차량이 적어서인지, 학교 내의 기숙사가 길을 다 가서야 속도가 늦춰졌다. 얼마 걷지 않아도 될 거리에 커크는 몸을 숙여 고개를 끄덕였고 마치 준비했던 것처럼 스팍의 말이 이어진다.

“파티의 날짜는 언제지?”

“……다음 토요일?”

“……어리석은 행동은 없을 것이라 믿고 싶지만 최소한의 예방은 해야겠지. 부지에 들어올 개개인의 신분확인과, 차량등록을 위한 명단을 준비하도록 해. 누락을 막기 위해 당일에 확인하겠어. 적정인원을 넘길 경우 제제가 가해질 수 있네.”

꼬장꼬장한 잔소리에 커크는 웃음이 터졌다. 예상했다는 듯이, 하지만 설마 정말로 그럴 줄은 몰랐다는 것처럼 낮은 웃음을 삼키던 그가 차를 벗어난다.

“교관님의 명령대로 준비해놓겠습니다!”

“…….”

대답하는 커크의 목소리가 단호하다. 발음도 똑똑한 답변이 어디가 부족한지, 잔뜩 날을 세우는 눈빛이 뾰족하게 뺨을 찔러왔지만 얼굴의 웃음이 사라지질 않는다. 어쨌든 그는 할 일을 들었고 다 할 마음가짐이었으며 나중은 두고 봐야 알 일이다.

“그러면, 그날 꼭 보자고!”

차가운 눈에 지지 않고 인사하는 도중 문이 닫힌다. 시야를 가리는 무광의 표면이 밤하늘을 반사한다. 출발할 때까지도 그 자리에 그대로 서있던 커크는 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 시간을 확인했다. 느리게 몸을 돌린 그는 밤공기 속으로 걸어가며 이상한 퇴근을 즐겼다. 토요일은 지금 막 입에서 나온 말이었지만 그 정도면 충분할 것 같다.

 

22

 

주말을 예고한 커크의 대답은 깊은 생각으로 나온 계획이 아니었다. 파티라면 그렇겠지 싶어 반사적으로 나온 말에 불과했다. 별다른 게 필요한 일이 아니라 신경 쓰지 않던 그는 그 주의 반이 지나간 다음부터 마음이 급해졌다. 어째서인지 바쁜 일이 겹쳐생겼고 오래 준비한 일들도 막바지였다. 금요일이 되자 다급해진다. 이번 주는 하루밖에 가질 못했다. 커크가 해야 할 준비는, 사실상, 이제까지 몇 번이나 해본 것이었지만, 그래도 걱정되는 마음을 어쩔 수 없다. 생소한 긴장은 두려운 만큼 흥분되는 종류다. 정말로 별다른 계획이나 기대가 없으면서도 자꾸 생겨나는 무언가의 정체를 이쯤엔 인정할 수밖에 없다.

 

 

23

 

커크는 토요일 오후 네 시를 넘긴 후에야 건물에 도착했다. 짐을 옮기기 위해 빌려온 바이크를 길가에 세우려던 그가 잘 하면 될 것도 같아 정문을 통과해본다. 이제는 마치, 고향집보다 더 고향집 같아진 장소다. 사람이 없어 황폐한 걸로 따지자면 비슷한 느낌이기도 하고 아무도 없는 공간을 익숙하게 차지하는 태도 역시, 고향에 돌아온 특유의 분위기에 가까워졌다. 사실은 비를 가릴 천정하나 마땅치 않고 넓은 건 모조리 돌바닥인데, 어쩌면 이렇게 아무렇지 않은지. 노숙자의 마음이 이런 걸까 생각하며 준비를 시작하는 커크의 손이 재빠르다. 할 일은 많지 않았다. 음악을 틀고, 가져온 의자를 펼쳐놓고, 새로 사온 맥주와 부스러기 같은 간식거리를 꺼내 놓은 그가 재킷을 입은 채 몸을 굽힌다. 그리고 커크는 물을 틀었다.

이제는 기다릴 시간이다.

다음 달이면 누가 뭐래도 겨울인 날짜였지만 한낮의 태양은 아직 눈이 따가웠다. 선글라스를 낀 채로 패드를 꺼내들은 그가, 조심스럽게 두 다리를 올려 의자를 테스트한다. 철제 살이 몇 개는 나가있지만 튼튼하기로는 기대이상이다. 등을 쭉 펴고 기대앉자 멀리 보이는 것은 하늘뿐이다. 시야에 거슬리는 도심의 선들이 적지 않지만 이 정도면 더 바랄게 없다. 망설이던 손은 결국 패드를 내려놓고 깍지를 낀다. 채워지는 물의 높이는 어차피 자동으로 조절될 일이었고, 그의 약속상대는 해가 진 뒤에 도착할 것만 같은 예감이 들었다.

그래서 커크는 다시 한 번 스팍의 손에 잠을 깬다.

“외부에 완전히 노출된 장소에서 함부로 잠드는 것은 좋지 못한 습관이야. 뭔가의 증세로 의심되는군.”

“……교관님도 안녕하셨다고 믿겠습니다.”

“자네는 그렇지 않군. 피로한 얼굴인데.”

“바쁜 일주일이었거든. 하지만 오늘 좋은 구경을 하는 걸로 많이 나아질 예정이지. 앉으라고!”

“어디에 앉으라는 말이지.”

“어디긴, 바로 보이잖아?”

“…….”

설마 진심인가 라고 되묻는 것처럼 커진 스팍의 눈이 커크를 쳐다보고, 그 손이 가리키는 의자를 향했다가, 다시금 커크에게 돌아온다. 커크가 준비해놓은 긴 의자는 몰락한 해변의 호텔에서 쓸쓸하게 버려진 것처럼 앙상했지만 등판과 이어진 밑판의 철제 그물망에는 삐져나온 가시 하나 없었고 지탱해주는 다리 역시 잘 균형 잡힌 상태였다.

“보기보다 편하다고. 내가 얼마나 잘 자고 있었는지 봤잖아?”

“맨바닥에서 자고 있던 모습과 별다른 차이가 없던데.”

“내 자는 모습을 기억해주다니 영광이군.”

더 이상 말을 섞기도 싫다는 것처럼 입을 다문 스팍의 얼굴이 잠깐의 쉼표로 온전히 뜻을 전했다. 과장된 한숨으로 일어서는 커크를 외면하며 걸음을 옮긴 스팍이 정식으로 물을 살펴봤다. 세월의 마모로 원래의 형태조차 흐릿해졌던 수영장은 이제, 구름이 색을 흐려놓은 밤하늘을 고스란히 비춰주는 거대한 거울로 변해 티끌 하나 없는 모습으로 반짝이고 있었다. 어둑한 그림자와 빛무리가 어우러진 물은 조금만 집중한다면 낮은 편의 바닥에 가라앉아있는 부서진 타일의 부스러기가 몇 개인지 셀 수 있을 수준이다.

“이제는 앉을 만 할 거야.”

물에 취한 것처럼 멈춰있던 스팍의 고개가 목소리를 쫓아 움직인다. 그가 무엇을 하는지 스팍이 무시하는 사이 커크는, 감정이 없는 물체인데도 추워 보일 만큼 앙상한 의자 위에, 어디서 나왔는지 모를 얇은 담요를 몇 겹으로 깔아놓았다.

“어떤 면에서 이게 나아진 상태라고 말하는지 이해되지 않는군.”

“딱딱해서 싫어한 거 아냐? 이제 푹신하잖아.”

“…….”

사막과 돌이 많은 벌칸 출신의 스팍은, 그렇게, 짐 커크가 만들어놓은 푹신한 의자에 걸터앉게 됐다. 낮은 높이에 어색해 할 것만 같던 긴 다리가 잠깐의 조율 후 곧 자세를 잡는다. 폭이 넓은 의자라 가능했지만 편해보이지는 않는 모습이었다. 그렇다고 억지로 눕게 할 수는 없는 일이라서, 결국엔 커크도 따라하게 된다.

같은 방향을 향한 의자 사이엔 넓지도 좁지도 않은 공간이 있다. 신발을 벗은 채 주저앉았던 커크는 잠시 후 남아있던 담요를 꺼내와 스팍에게 건넸다. 모여 있는 무릎이 어째선지 추워보여서, 눈이 갈 때마다 신경에 거슬린다 말하는 그에게 스팍은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“벌칸은 이곳보다 훨씬 혹독한 행성이야. 사막지대가 많은 만큼 밤과 낮의 온도차이가 큰 편이지. 어린 시절부터 익숙해진 환경 외에도 육체적 반응에 대한 통제가 상당부분 이뤄진 만큼 이 정도의 날씨에 추가적인 물품이 필요할 정도로 연약하지 않네. 체력이 약해져 있는 것은 내 쪽이 아닐 테니 본인이 사용하도록.”

“……하지만 벌칸은 인간보다 체온이 높고, 그러면 자연스럽게 같은 온도라도 더 춥게 느껴지지 않나?”

“사소한 불편에 대한 벌칸의 참을성을 인간의 기준으로 측정하는 것은 큰 오류지.”

“어쨌든 불편하다는 소리잖아.”

“내가 불편한 것은, 무의미하게 이어지는 지금의 대화야.”

“…….”

커크는 입을 다물었다. 결실 없이 끝난 대화에도 불쾌한 뒤끝이 없다. 적지 않은 타인을 겪어봤다 믿는 그에게도 자기만큼이나 고집 센 상대는 오랜만이었다. 자기가 졌다는 듯 두 손을 들어 보인 그는 다음으로 봉투를 내밀었다. 하늘의 색만으로 짐작해도 저녁은 먹었을 시간이었지만 일단은 권해본다. 밀봉된 병에 들어있는 몇 개의 음료와 자잘한 것들, 예를 들어 육포 견과류 합성과일 과자류 등등을 처음 보는 사람처럼, 그보다도 더 면밀하게 외계의 표본을 검토하듯이 살펴본 스팍은 물 한 병을 외의 모든 것을 거절했다. 말없이 뭔가의 껍질을 벗기는 커크가 불쾌한 것이라 착각했을까, 어울리지 않는 변명처럼 말이 이어진다.

“벌칸은 도구를 사용하지 않는 식품 섭취를 문화적인 이색행위로 여겨 거부하는 경우가 많네.”

“그러고 보니 읽어본 것 같아.”

나온 얘기는 아무래도 변명이 아니라 가르침을 주는 설명이었지만, 어쨌든 간에 분위기는 나쁘지 않았다. 정적이 흐른다. 커크가 틀어놨던 음악은 한참 전에 꺼져있었다. 주택가의 소음은 없는 수준이었고 지나가는 차도 많지 않았다. 뭐든 귀를 기울여야 간신히 들을 수 있을 만큼 방음이 잘 된, 방범장치로 보이지 않는 장막을 씌워놓은 장소였다. 그러니 침묵과 정적과 정지된 세계는 이곳에서 낯선 것이 아니었는데 뭐가 이렇게 빠진 느낌일까. 어느 틈엔가 다시 등을 기댔던 커크가 벌떡 몸을 일으킨다.

“그런데 왜 그리 조용해? 교관님, 목록 확인한다며 난리였잖아요?”

“……현장에 온 직후 나는 내가 만든 오류를 깨달았고 합당한 후속행동이 침묵이라 결정했네.”

“오류를 인정한다는 말이지?”

“그래. 애초에 다수의 인원을 언급하지 않은 상황에서 잘못된 추측을 확실시한 것은 나의 실수였어.”

또 침묵이 흘렀다. 만족한 것처럼 조용해졌던 커크는 아직 다 치워지지 않은, 그래도 뭔가 부족하다는 자신안의 감각을 해결하기 위해 생각에 잠겼다. 환경은 딱 그러기에 좋았다. 오늘은 보름달이었고 주변은 조용했다. 바람도 없어서 물결도 좀처럼 생기지 않는다. 청량한 물의 거울이, 차갑지 않은 무표정으로 밤하늘을 끌어안았다. 적절한 거리는 언제나 좋은 관계의 필수품이지. 맞닿은 수평선은 없었지만 이 정도 크기라면 자체를 포탈삼아 충분히 닿을 것만 같았다. 어느새 높이 뜬 달과, 점점이 눈을 뜨는 별과, 수많은 색이 함께해 검다고 말하기 힘든 하늘을 바라보다가 커크는 기억해냈다. 자신이 하려던, 아마도 질문할거라 생각했던 이야기를.

“스팍.”

“…….”

“정말로 그게 전부야? 왜 이런 짓을 하는지, 수도세는 누가 내는지, 그리고 왜 너를 불렀는지…… 기타 등등은 궁금하지 않아?”

“타인의 답이 필요할 만큼 어려운 질문은 없다고 생각하는데.”

“글쎄, 내가 궁금한 건 과정일수도 있지.”

커크는 스팍이 풀어낸 과정과 해석이 궁금했다. 구부러짐 없이 단정한 자세로 앉아있는 스팍의 시선은 아직까지도 물을 향해 있다. 날카로운 끝이 뭉툭한 선과 어우러진 얼굴에서 크게 뜨면 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 선명한 눈동자가 짧게 자신을 향하자, 보이기 때문에 보던 것뿐인데도 훔쳐보던 사람처럼 가슴이 두근거린다. 웃지 않지만 웃는 듯한, 이상한 느낌에 서둘러 입매를 훑어봐도 뾰족하게 다물린 선 그대로다.

그리고 그 입이 이야기를 시작했다.

 

 

24

 

스팍이 교수와 연을 맺게 된 시작은 재학시절의 수업시간이 아니었다. 그는 개인적인 이유로 죽은 작가에게 관심이 있었고 관련 자료를 찾아보다 교수의 수집목록을 알게 됐다. 일부는 학교에 기증되어있었지만 대외적이지 않는 사적인 것들과, 작가의 습작이나, 들은 이가 적은 인터뷰의 녹음 등은 공개되지 않는 목록에 이름만이 올라있었다. 스팍의 관심은 일반적인 수준을 벗어나지 않았기 때문에 부가적인 노력이 따르지 않았고 그 이유로 그는 교수에게 아무런 개별적 연락을 하지 않았다. 먼저 관심을 보인 것은 교수였다. 그즈음 교수의 강의는 세상의 유명한 실패한 이론이나, 세상에게 속임 당한 수준으로 당시와 지금의 평가가 판이한 학설을 이용해서 연구자의 자세에 필요한 겸손함과 우주에 나가는 장교에게 없어서는 안 될 모험심을 북돋아주는 거친 내용으로, 초반의 찬반양론을 이겨내고 필수교양으로 자리 잡은 지 몇 년 되지 않았었다. 스팍은 졸업을 앞둔 학기에 의무적인 출석을 시작했었고 목적은 이해할 수 있어도 방법의 효율성을 의심하게 되는, 그리고 그러한 자신의 의견을 숨기지 않는 벌칸의 참여는 교수의 흥미를 끌었고 도서관의 열람목록에서 자주 본 이름을 알아본 그는 의도치 않은 잦은 대화로 스팍과의 친분을 쌓아갔다. 지금에 와서는 이해가 늘어 관계가 구축되었지만 처음에는 편리한 일이 아니었다고, 아마 자네도 마찬가지일거라 말하는 스팍의 표정은 진지했고 커크는 똑같이 심각한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕여줬다. 좋고 나쁘고를 떠나서, 그 교수의 관심이 편리한 종류일 수는 없었으니까.

“이 건물의 존재는 이미 알던 것이지만 소유를 알게 된 것은 나 역시 오래되지 않았어. 나는 교수님의 변덕이나 충동적인 성향을 이미 알고 있고, 이 건물 역시 그중의 한가지일거라 짐작했지. 표면적인 수치로는 열성적인 팬이겠지만 실생활에서는 다른 관심사에 치여 별다른 집중을 하지 않고 계시거든. 이곳에 남은 자취가 내 예상보다 많다는 것을 알게 된 나는 고민 끝에 보존을 위한 수집을 제의했고 허락은 단순했지. 단순한 복사와 박제가 아닌, 제대로 된 연구를 해보라는 게 그분의 요구였어. 구시대적인 방법을 사용해 시작한 연구는 진전이 더뎠지만, 남아있는 것은 복잡한 미로가 아니라 아이로 돌아간 말년의 기록일 뿐이야. 키워드를 찾아낸 다음엔 막힘이 없었지. 투자가 필요한 것은 시간뿐이었어.”

“그래서 성공했나?”

“완전한 결론은 아니지만, 맥락을 찾았느냐는 질문에는 그렇다고 답할 수 있네.”

“…….”

“그렇지만 나에게는 여전히 부족한, 모호한 대상이었지. 죽은 작가만이 아니라 살아있는 교수님 또한 마찬가지야. 제대로 된 보존을 하는 것도 아니면서, 어떤 이유로 고집을 부리는 걸까? 그분의 무모한 수집과 욕심을 탓하는 자는 적지 않아. 폭넓게 정보를 얻고 난 이후에는 나 역시 일부분 동의할 수밖에 없는 비판들이고…….”

스팍은 말을 멈추고 시선을 돌렸다. 잊은 것처럼 방치된 물병을 찾아 연 그가 물을 마신다. 이제는 온 몸을 모으고서 스팍의 이야기에 집중해있던 커크도 정신이 들었다는 듯 입술을 핥아본다. 보지도 않고 잡힌 것을 입안에 넣고 깨물자 소금 맛이 섞인 초콜릿이 부서져 녹아내린다. 씁쓸한 단맛에 어울리지 않는 음료뿐이라 커크도 결국엔 물을 꺼내들었다. 몇 모금을 마시더니 일어선 스팍이 뒤틀림 없는 몸짓으로 자세를 바로한 뒤 고요한 수면으로, 인공적인 것에 어울리지 않는 표현이라 해도 그 말 자체인 수면에 다가섰다. 드러난 벽이 이제는 익숙한, 더 이상 허전해 보이지 않는 건물과, 나지막한 담장과, 하늘에 떠있는 달까지. 한 바퀴 돌아보는 것처럼 움직인 크고 긴 눈매가 커크에게로 돌아왔다.

“직접 보지 않았다면 아마 이렇게 쉽게 이해하지는 못했을 거야. 교수님이 원하는 것은 아마도 이런 것이겠지.”

“어떤 것?”

“과거를 추억하는 행위. 추억에 감탄하는 것이 아니라, 실제로 움직여서는, 전혀 다른 것이라도 조금이나마 찾아내 감각을 공유하는 행위 말이지.”

“…….”

“그분은 실패자를 좋아하는 취향이라고 오해받지만 사실은 그렇지 않아. 그분이 좋아하는 것은 몰두하는 본능의, 인간의 장점과 그 증거지. 성공과 실패는 나중의 덤인 것처럼 몰두하는 열정의 찰나…….”

긴 다리가 몇 걸음 걷는 것으로 벌써 다른 면에 닿아있다. 스팍은 공원을 산책하듯 수영장의 주변을 천천히 걸었고 커크는 물 위로 어른거리는 흐릿한 그림자를 지켜봤다. 서두름 없는 걸음으로 한 바퀴를 돌아본 스팍이, 순간 방향을 갈등하는 것처럼 망설이다 다시금 자리에 돌아와 앉는다. 여전히 단정한 자세였지만 어째선지 선이 얇아진 느낌이 든다. 뭔가 덜어져서일까, 그렇다고 해도 가벼울 수는 없는 상대였고, 보지 않아도 느껴질만큼 선명한 존재감도 그대로였다. 커크는 자신도 뭔가 얘기해야한다는 생각에 입을 열었지만 쉽게 말을 꺼내지 못했다. 누군가 묻지도 않았는데 궁금한 걸 알려준 듯한, 좀처럼 느끼지 못하는 기묘한 감각을 잃고 싶지 않았다.

“교수님은 수요일에 돌아오시지. 그분도 만족스러워할 것 같은 경험이었어.”

“일단 설명은 해놨어. 통보수준이지만 뭘 하는지 정도는 아셔야 할 테니까.”

“…….”

반사적인 대답을 건네면서 커크는 말을 골랐다. 어떻게 시작해야 할지 모를 때는 인과를 따지는 게 손쉬웠다.

“내가 수영장을 생각한 건, 그럴싸한 이유가 있어서가 아니야. 아직 멀쩡한 수준이라 어떤지 한 번 보고 싶었을 뿐이지.”

“그래. 예전의 모습과는 많이 다르지만 변하지 않은 부분 또한 적지 않지. 실험이었다고 말한다면 성공적인 결과라고 할 수 있겠어.”

“아까 말하던 얘기를 적당히 편집해서 붙여놓으면 정말로 실험사례로도 사용이 가능하겠어. 동의하는 입장에서도 신기한 감각인걸. 나도 어디 가서 말 못한다는 소리는 안 들어봤는데! 역시 교관님 다르십니다.”

“…….”

장난스러운 목소리에도 찌푸린 눈빛 하나 따라붙지 않는다. 반쯤 남은 물을 마저 마신 후 병을 모아놓은 커크가 자세를 바꿔 다리를 옮긴다. 모아진 무릎에 닿을 정도는 아니었지만 제대로 정면을 마주하는 게 가능했다.

“그런 것도, 정신능력과 관계가 있는 건가?”

“어떤 것이?”

“이해력이나, 언어능력 같은 종류. 솔직히 말해서 지구에서는 정신감응이 뭔지 낯선 사람이 더 많아. 나만해도, 막연하게…… 벌칸은 말을 잘 못하지 않을까 생각했었어. 텔레파시를 주고 받을 수 있다면 그쪽이 주가 될 것 같았으니까.”

“그 차이는…… 말로 풀이하자면, 지나치게 많은 정보는 올바른 수용이 힘든 것과 비슷한 이유지. 하나의 통로에서 전달되는 정보가 더 명확할 수 있고, 실제로 일어나는 정신감응은 대화보다는 감각에 가까우니까. 온전한 실체를 전달할 수는 있어도 생각이란 언제나, 하나의 것이 아니지.”

“……예상대로 섬세한 이야기로군. 무식함을 용서받는 흐름에 추가하자면, 손을 따로 보호하지 않는 것도 의외였어.”

“육체는 어차피 도구에 불과하니까. 도구는 사용을 변경할 수 있지. 정신감응 자체는 손만을 이용하지 않아도 가능한 종류의 능력이야. 인간의 촉각에 가까운 것이고, 인류 역시 생활의 편의를 위해 대부분의 감각을 선택적으로 사용하니까.”

핵심적인 부분에서는 이해가 되는 중이었다. 그때까지 커크는 일반적인 관념에 따라 스팍에게 불필요한 접촉을 하지 않도록 최대한 조심해왔었고, 자신에게 스스럼없이 닿기도 하는 스팍의 손을 볼 때마다 궁금한 마음이 생기곤 했다. 여전히 구체적인 부분은 혼란스러웠지만 지나가다 부딪혔다고 혼비백산할 필요 없다는 정도는, 확실히 알아둬서 좋은 지식이었고. 커크의 질문에 막힘없이 답해주는 스팍은 이제껏 보지 못한 자상한 태도였다. 이 기회에 뭐든 더 물어보는 게 좋을 텐데 왜 막상 판이 깔리면 고르지를 못하는지?

느긋해진 얼굴로 허공을 향한 스팍의 표정을 감상하며 커크는 고심했지만 지나치게 고민스러운 순간에 가끔씩 그러듯이 당해버렸다. 정돈이 늦은 머리를 제치고 먼저 움직인 그의 손이, 바로 곁에 있는 마른 무릎에 가만히 손가락을 얹어본다. 두껍지도 않고 얇지도 않은 옷감인데도 뼈의 모양이 느껴지는, 괴상할 만큼 선명한 감각 다음으로 온기가 전해진다. 아무리 생각해도 불가능한 일이었지만 커크는 그 순간 닿아있는 손끝에서 체온을 느낀 자신의 신경세포를 부인하지 못했다.

어쩌면 모조리 망상일 수도 있지만 따지자면 뭐든 아니겠어. 그래서 커크는, 직후에 찾아온 두려움을 순식간에 잊고서 눈을 마주쳤다. 분명 놀란 눈치였지만 밀어내지 않고 기다리는 얼굴을 확인한 뒤, 그 뒤에도 계속해서 마주친 시선을 놓치 않으며 커크가 묻는다.

“이러면 느낄 수 있어?”

“무엇을?”

“닿은 게 뭐겠어, 나잖아.”

“…….”

“너를 보는 나를, 느낄 수 있냐고.”

작아진 목소리가 말하는 것과 동시에 생각이 떠오른다. 이 나이 먹고 하는 말로는 너무 바보 같은데. 하지만 커크는 은연중의 자책을 무시했다. 대답을 준비하는 것처럼 느리게 깜박인 스팍의 눈이 계속해서 그를 바라보고 있었다. 소리로 들리고 말로 기억나는 대답은 나오지 않았지만 그렇다고 답을 얻지 못한 건 아니었다. 색이 짙은 입술 끝이 숨어들 듯이 깊어져 만들어내는 스팍의 미소는 요란할 필요가 없는 종류의 아름다움을 갖고 있었다.

 

 

25

 

그 다음 주 목요일, 짐 커크는 코바야시 마루에 또다시 도전했고 최초의 승리자가 되어 모두를 경악시켰다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

26

 

겨울이 가까워지며 날씨는 매일 달라졌다. 낮에는 아직 춥다는 말이 어울리지 않았지만 흐린 날이 많아지자 바람도 거세진다. 원래가 겨울을 좋아한 적이 없는 인생이었는데, 어째서인지 요즘의 커크는 컨디션이 좋았다. 이유를 알겠다며 추궁하는 맥코이에게 털어놓고 싶어도 털어놓을 게 없는, 정말로 특별히 좋은 일이라곤 하나도 없는데 매일이 상쾌했다. 심신의 안정은 운도 불러오는 걸까, 과연 먹힐지 어떨지 자신할 수 없던 커크의 계획은 성공했고 그는 코바야시 마루를 통과해낸, 그 꾸며낸 함장의자에 앉아 자신 있게 승리를 얻어낸 최초의 한 명이 되었다. 축하하는 눈빛보다 황당해하는 반응이 더 컸지만 누구도 부정하기 힘든 결과였으며 이후의 며칠은 계속해서 화사한 나날이었다.

그 며칠은 주말을 채 넘기지 못했다. 한가한 일요일 오전에 커크는 좀처럼 없던 연락을 받게 된다. 화면에 뜨는 이름을 읽고 통화를 시작하면서도 실감나지 않던 비현실적인 상황, 즉, 자신을 만나기 위한 스팍의 연락이었다. 커크는 지금 막, 약속시간에 맞추기 위해 서둘러 밖을 향했다. 촉박한 시간이 아니었어도 서두를 일이었다. 만남을 정해 만나는 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 학교를 중심으로 돌아가는 인생이서라기보다는, 어딘가 정체된, 거리가 정해진 입장이었던 시작의 책임이 컸다. 굳이 만날 일이 없었다는 게 제일 간단한 해석이겠지만 그 이유만이 아닌 것도 사실이었다.

하지만 장소는 언제나의 그곳이었다. 어제 잠깐 들렀을 때는 별 일 없었는데, 오늘 뭔가 일이 있던가? 공기는 건조했다. 이미 물은 버려진지 오래였고 햇빛에 말라있는 주변에서는 물방울 자국조차 찾을 수 없다. 반투명한 합성소재의 보호막에 씌워져있는 수영장을 살펴보며 커크는 시간을 확인했다. 오 분 가량 일찍 도착한 커크는 십분 정도 늦어진 스팍의 지각이 신기했지만 그에 대한 어떤 말도 하지 못했다. 인사도 없이 토해진 스팍의 분노에는 말문을 막히게 하는 순진한 상처가 배어있었다.

“코바야시 마루를 통과하기 위해 무슨 짓을 했지?”

“…….”

“내일이면 전교생이 알게 될 일이야. 자유롭게 변명할 기회는 많지 않을 테니까 해 보라고.”

“왜이래?”

“진실은 이미 금요일에 밝혀졌어. 갈리아는 자신이 겪은 이상 현상을 곧바로 보고했고 연결고리를 찾아내는 건 하루도 걸리지 않았다고.”

“……그거야 당연하겠지. 난 완전범죄를 노리고 한 짓이 아니었으니까.”

“…….”

커크의 차분한 목소리가 뭔가를 잘라냈다. 자꾸 커져가던 스팍의 눈에서 새하얗게 드러난 흰자위가, 흐릿한 하늘처럼 덜컹거린다. 아주 잠깐 동안 굳어있던 얼굴이 금세 익숙한 무표정을 되찾아 쓰고 눈을 깜박인다. 먼지가 들어간 것처럼 짧게 여러 번, 고통을 참아내는 때처럼 구겨졌던 속눈썹이 가시마냥 앞을 향한다. 커크를 마주한 스팍의 눈동자는 이제, 냉정한 관찰자다.

“방금의 대답은, 부정행위에 대한 부인을 전혀 하지 않겠다는 의도로 읽혀지는군.”

“부정행위라고 인정할 생각도 없지. 네가 프로그램의 작성자 중 한명인 건 알려진 사실이고, 그러니 잘 알고 있잖아? 그건 학생을 속이는 테스트라고.”

“자신이 얻지 못한 대상의 가치를 비하하는 행동은, 패배자의 습성으로 유명한 것이지.”

“실패만이 존재하는 시험에서 어떻게 승패를 따질 수 있겠어? 애초에 글러먹은 짓거리라고!”

높아지는 목소리에서도 섣부른 흥분은 흘러나오지 않았다. 진실을 알아보는 눈동자가 말을 아끼며 시선을 집중하는 그 앞에서 커크는 어느새 주먹 쥔 손을 풀어 바닥을 내보였다.

“시행하는 위원회나 너를 탓하는 게 아냐, 어차피 의도에 맞춘 결과물이니까. 하지만 스팍, 생각해보라고. 코바야시 마루가 얼마나 한심한지!”

“도대체 무엇이? 지휘부의 길을 선택해 언젠가 함장이 될 생도라면 누구나 숙지해야하는 기본적인 도덕을 가르칠 뿐이야. 고립된 우주에서 무소불위의 권력을 가진 자들이 빠지기 쉬운 착각을 방지해야해. 함장은 죽음을 선택하거나 속일 수 없어!”

“그래, 그야말로 당연한 진리지. 그런 걸 가르치는 방법치고는 지나치게 얄팍하지 않아?”

“…….”

“죽음은 함장에게만 나타나는 뭔가가 아냐! 죽음을 앞에 둔 선택도 그렇지. 인간의 삶에서 죽음은 일상인 동시에 영원하고 특별한 사건이라고. 압도적인 단순함이잖아? 누구나 이해할 수 있게 쉽지만, 변하지 않아 절대적인 것을 배우고 싶을 때 필요한 것은 경험이야. 꾸며낸 이야기로는 얻지 못할 감각이지. 실전이 아니라면 소용없는 짓이라고. 이 정도의 고뇌는 방안에서 혼자 숙제를 하던 녀석이 시간 때우는 망상 수준이잖아? 예고하면서 나타난 함정에 좌절하는 멍청한 머리도 정말로 있기는 하고, 그렇다면 그런 놈들을 걸러내는 방법으로라도 의의가 있겠지만…….”

다투는 것처럼 날카롭던 목소리가 어느새 혼잣말로 가라앉는다. 그게 아닌 걸 머리로 알면서도, 마치, 스팍을 비난하는 것만 같은 목소리가 거슬린다. 그게 다 자기 입에서 나오고 있으니 더 답답하고. 커크는 자꾸만 말라가는 입술을 핥았다. 거칠게 일어난 각질을 물어뜯으며 그는 잠깐이나마 자신을 막아냈다. 생각을 정리하자, 내가 뒤집고 싶은 것은 목적이 아니라 방식이라고.

말을 멈춘 둘의 사이에서 침묵과 갈등이 서로를 탐지했다. 스팍의 눈은 어느새 바닥을 향해있었다.

“그것이 만약 실전이었다면 우리는 이미 오래전에, 이런 이야기를 할 기회를 잃었을 거야. 돌아가신 자네의 아버님처럼.”

조용한 몇 마디에 커크는 이를 악물었다. 스팍의 말은 이제 겨우 시작이었다.

“누구도 비난하지 않았겠지. 걸려있는 것은 살아있는 생명이고 너는 최선을 다했으니까. 그러나 지금 부서진 것은 시험일뿐이야. 학교의 규칙과 목적을 위해 만들어진, 연습을 위한 절차지. 여기서 구해진 것이 무엇이지? 그것은 너의 자존심이지. 실패는 모니터위의 글자일 뿐이야. 개인의 능력이나 실체에는 아무런 영향을 끼치지 않을 만큼 무의미한, 모두에게 동일한 결정의, 숫자도 되지 못할 결과. 그것조차 너는 감당하지 못해서, 그러기 싫어서, 단체의 약속을 무시하며 반칙을 저질렀어.”

“…….”

“집단을 이끌며 내리게 될 명령에는 누군가의 희생이 전제된 경우가 적지 않지. 세월이 아무리 흘러도 무게가 줄어들 수 없는 책임이라고. 남들을 대신해 결단을 내리며, 때로는 그들의 의견보다 자신의 주장을 앞세우고, 또는 단체의 희생을 감내하는…… 그런 여정에 필수적인 신뢰는 절대적인 기준에 대한 동의가 있어야만 시작될 수 있어. 자신의 자존심을 위해 기준을 전복하는 자들이, 사회 안에서 성공을 획득할 때…… 뭐가 되는지 알아?”

“글쎄, 돈 많이 버는 직업일까?”

“그것은 독재자지.”

“…….”

“절대적이지는 않지만 높은 확률로 일어나는 결과임을 부정할 수 없을 거야.”

커크는 부정하지 않았다. 못한 것이 아니라 안 한 것이었다. 단조로운 목소리로 얘기하는 스팍의 얼굴은 먼 곳의 비극을 알리는 통신처럼 절제되어 있었지만 끊어지는 발음의 모든 공백에서 기묘한 슬픔이 묻어났다. 자신의 실수가 있었는지, 있다면 어디서부터 어디까지인지 처음으로 고민하는 커크의 앞에서 스팍은 고개를 들었다.

“의견은 잘 들었어. 동의하지 않는 것은 나의 자유이며 서로간의 소통은 완결되었다 인지하겠네.”

“…….”

짧은 고갯짓으로 인사를 대신한 스팍이 뒤돌아 걸어갔다. 낯설지 않은 걸음걸이를 보면서 생겨나는 이상한 불안함에, 이제껏 숨어있던 심장이 갑작스레 만들어내는 쿵쾅거림에 커크는 숨이 차올랐고 입을 열어야 했다.

“스팍!”

“…….”

“나한테 화났어?”

지금의 만남을 무음으로 수집한 인공지능이라도 답을 알지 않을까. 바보 같은 질문인 것을 알면서도 커크는 묻고 봤다. 달리 떠오르는 말이 없어서였다. 아직 멀지 않은 곳에서 새까만 머리통이 뒤를 돌아본다. 매번 새로워 외우기 힘든 윤곽으로 매끈하게 솟아오른 귀가 보이고, 날카롭게 솟은 눈썹 끝이 보이고, 그늘이 깊은 눈동자가 드디어 나타났다가, 착각이라는 듯 보이지 않게 된다.

“벌칸은 화내지 않아. 기대를 밑도는 결과에 실망할 뿐이지.”

냉정한 말투에는 쉽게 사라지지 못하던 거만함조차 남아있지 않았다. 날을 세우는 어깨가 비를 피하는 것처럼 서둘러 멀어진다. 경멸당하고 추궁당한 건 내가 아닌데 어째서일까? 커크는 힘없이 풀려있던 손을 움직여 뒷목을 주물렀다. 누군가를 때렸을 때의 씁쓸한 뒷맛이 입안을 어지럽힌다. 술집에서 겪게 되던 쓸데없는 시비의 끝에서 혼자된 순간마냥, 한심한 기분이 드는 것도 같다.

 

 

27

 

비공개 청문회는 길지 않았다. 교수진과 위원회의 사이에서 결론이 나오기까지는 지루한 토론이 반복됐을 수도 있지만 커크에게는 한 번의 출석만이 요구되었다. 짧은 겨울방학이 다가오기 직전의 어느 날 커크는 표창장을 받았다. 그렇게 마무리됐다. 창조적인 생각을 칭찬하는 추천서에 제일 먼저 싸인 된 이름은 질척하게 내린 첫눈보다 새하얀 머리의 교수였다. 크게 성공하거나 크게 실패하는 인생을 좋아하는 그분의 취향을 생각한다면 예상 가능한 범위의 결과라는 생각도 든다.

여전히 눈보다는 비가 많은 날씨였지만 그건 그거대로 불편했다. 건물의 내부를 어떻게 할지에 대해 묻는 커크에게 교수는 이제부터 생각해볼 일이라고 중얼거렸다. 그래서 커크는, 한동안 생각해본다는 핑계로 발을 끊었다. 그렇다고 해봤자 길지 않은 시간이었지만 계절의 변화가 있던 시기라 걱정되는 마음도 한편에 자리했다. 크리스마스이브에 귀신을 보겠다고 찾아오는 애들이 있으면 어쩌지? 할로윈에도 조용하던 동네에서 큰일은 없을 테지만.

그런저런 식으로 가끔씩 커크는 일상에 더해졌던 장소가 떠올랐지만 예전처럼 아무 때나 갈 수는 없었다. 찾고 있는 것이 있을까봐 두렵기도 하고, 피하는 눈길을 볼까봐 무섭기도 했다. 복잡한 마음이 육체에도 영향을 미쳐서인지 요즘은 학교에서도 스팍을 보기가 힘들었다. 특별히 찾아보지 않아서겠지만, 원래가 찾지 않아도 자꾸 보여서 신기했었는데.

 

 

28

 

커크는 결국, 크리스마스 다음날 미뤄둔 방문을 시도했다. 밤새 마신 술이 덜 깨서 저질러진 충동적인 행동이었다. 기숙사에 남은 몇 안 되는 인간과 우주인은 매일 수업이 없는 와중에도 빨간 날을 대우해야 한다며 술판을 벌였다. 술을 마실 수 없는 경우에도 찾으면 다 대체품이 있었고, 학교 건물 안에서 최소한의 법을 지키라며 잔소리할 의사는 저 먼 남부로 떠난 지 오래였다. 크리스마스와 신년연휴를 붙여놓은 게 고작인 느낌으로 짧은 방학에 맥코이는 고향의 딸을 방문하곤 했다. 친구는 그에게 동행을 강요하고 커크는 고개를 흔드는 것으로 이야기를 끝내는 그런 게, 그들의 사이에서 해마다 되풀이되는 상황이었다. 커크는 원래가 겨울을 좋아하지 않았다. 선물을 주고받는 명절일 뿐인 크리스마스에는 특별한 반감이 없었고, 곧바로 닥치는 마지막 날과 첫 날에도 술 마시기 좋은 핑계라는 수준의 의견밖에 없었지만 어쨌든 간에 그는 겨울을 좋아할 수 없는 인생이었다. 그러다 보면 술이 늘고 그러다 보면 도돌이표였다.

아무래도 더러워져 있겠지 싶던 건물은 예상외로 깨끗했다. 서리처럼 도로에 달라붙어 녹아버리는 눈도 밟고 다니는 발이 없는 곳에선 보기 괜찮은 풍경을 만들었다. 지붕 표면의 굴곡만을 얼핏얼핏 드러내며 하얗게 반짝이는 건물은 누가 봐도 귀신의 집이 아니었다. 중요한 건 색깔이었군. 의외의 장면에 놀란 커크가 놀러온 사람처럼 두리번거린다. 한번 밟으면 그만인 눈 위로 발자국이 늘어간다. 담장을 따라 걸어가며 크게 한 바퀴를 돌아보자 확신이 든다. 어제와 그제는 알 수 없지만, 지금 이 순간 그곳에는 그 혼자였다.

스팍은 고향에 갔을지도 모른다. 벌칸이 지구의 휴일을 즐길 것 같지는 않지만 어찌됐든 방학은 방학이었고, 대부분의 학생들은 돌아갈 고향이 없어도 학교를 떠나있었다.

지금이야말로 귀신이 나오면 반가울 타이밍이겠지. 한낮의 태양을 내리쬐면서 커크는 가보지 않은 곳을 골라 걷기 시작했다.

 

 

29

 

건물의 전면에는 일단, 아홉 개의 문이 남아있었다. 그중의 하나는 뒤로 통했을 통로로 짐작되는 크기였지만 현재는 손잡이가 없는 철판으로 막혀있었고 언제부터 이랬는지 짐작이 불가능했다. 뭘 골라도 열리지 않게 생긴 문들을 하나하나 살펴보며 지나친 커크는 발굴된 유적처럼 예전의 색을 유지하는 왼쪽의 모서리에 어깨를 기댔다. 비상구처럼 나있는 좁은 회색문은 눌려있던 세월이 길었을 뿐 여는 데 별 문제가 없었다. 약간 뻑뻑한 손잡이를 아예 분해해버린 커크는 몇 번을 열고 닫아도 잠기지 않는 상태를 확인한 뒤 안으로 들어갔다. 정사각형의 벽 안에는 다른 문이 두 개, 열지 못하게 처리되어 있고 올라가는 계단과 내려가는 계단이 있다. 위아래로 고개를 움직인 그는 최소한 한번은 가봤던 이층으로 올라갔다. 옥상까지 이어지는 계단이라 끝까지 가보기도 했지만 그 문은 잠겨있었고 이층엔 아예 문이 없었다. 낡은 벽지와 뼈대가 드러난 복도의 바닥은 영화에서 본 것처럼 낯익었지만 어느 쪽이 정면인지조차 헷갈리는 생소한 구조였다. 평범했을 건물이 밀려오는 괴짜들로 인해 증축된 영향이었다. 간신히 열어본 첫 번째 문의 안쪽은 먼지밖에 없는 곳이었지만 창문이 있었다. 방향을 가늠해 기억속의 도면을 떠올려보자 스팍이 들리던 마지막 작가의 방은 다른 쪽 끝이었다. 그렇다면 가운데의 몇 개는 건드리지 말기로 하자. 바닥이 사라진 공간을 떠올리며 선택을 조정한 그는 복도 반대편을 훑어보기로 결정했다.

첫 번째 문안에는 고철이 가득했다. 첫판부터 대박이로군. 가죽재킷에 넣은 손을 빼지 않고서 발끝으로 건드리며 돌아본 방 두 개는 생활의 흔적을 찾아볼 엄두조차 나지 않는 연구실의 분위기였다. 벽과 한 몸이 된 것처럼 무거운 테이블 위에는 선반이 없어 별 수가 없다는 듯 컨테이너 박스가 쌓여있었고 어느 것이 쓰레기인지 어떤 것이 기념품인지 구분하기가 힘들었다. 탄두가 없거나 해체된 상태라 다행으로 보이는 것들은 기념품으로 구분될 것이 분명했다. 박물관에서나 마주치는 구형의 총을 보며 그는 코끝을 찡그렸고, 아무래도 그냥 다 버릴 수는 없겠다는 생각에 골치가 아파졌다.

두 번째 문은 손잡이가 없었지만 경첩이 삭은 수준이라 약간의 힘만으로 쉽게 넘어갔다. 먼지 폭풍이 밀어닥쳐 숨을 멈췄던 커크는 소매 끝으로 얼굴을 가리고서 안쪽에 발을 들였다. 슬쩍 보는 것만으로도 평범해 보이는 공간이었다. 건드리면 부서질 것 같은 가구 약간과 색을 말하기 힘든 양탄자는 어지간한 세균도 다 말라죽었을 만큼 오래된 스타일이었다. 조심스러운 걸음으로 안을 둘러봤지만 보이는 것은 닫혀있는 문 세 개가 전부였고 하나같이 쉽게 부서질 걸로 짐작됐다. 황량한 부엌에는 부서지지 않을 것들도 몇 개 있었고 그중의 한두 가지는 흥미를 끌었지만 지금은 겉핥기로 충분했다. 소리를 죽인 발걸음으로 돌아 나온 커크는 복도에 나왔을 뿐인데 한결 편해진 공기에 만족했고, 잠깐 동안 숨을 돌렸다.

세 번째 문은 손잡이가 돌아간 뒤에도 열리지 않았다. 뒤틀린 것이 문짝인지 벽인지 알 수가 없다. 구분할 필요는 딱히 없었고 커크는 대충 자세를 잡은 뒤 어깨를 던졌다. 두어 번 부딪힐 때마다 모서리에서 보이는 틈이 커져갔다. 크게 한발 뒤로 물러난 그는 제대로 몸을 던졌고 허공을 날았다.

그 안엔 바닥만 없는 게 아니라 벽도 없었다.

아주 짧은 추락에서 통증보다 먼저 닥친 것은 차가움이다. 얼어있는 땅의 냉기가 응축된 증오처럼 몸을 파고들었다. 그 덕에 정신을 차리자 눈앞에 있는 것은 경계 없는 어둠이었다. 통로를 봉쇄했다는 지하는 기억보다도 거대했고 군데군데 새들어오는 음울한 햇빛이 경계에까지 번지기란 무리일거다.

오른쪽 허벅지 전체가 얼얼하다. 무릎엔 별다른 감각이 없었지만 방향을 바꾸는 게 고작이었다. 간신히 몸을 바로 펴 등을 대고 눕자 머리끝부터 발끝까지 쩡하고, 얼음에 닿은 순간의 따끔거림이 전신을 지배했다. 신발에 감싸인 뒷 발꿈치마저 그 냉기를 느낄 정도니 위의 날씨와 상관없는 한겨울이다. 짧고 빠르게 터지는 호흡이 어두운 공기를 하얗게 덧칠하다 순식간에 흩어진다. 들썩거리는 가슴에 맞춰 움직이던 어깨에서 현기증을 일으키는 전율이 터진다. 갑작스러운 추락에 머리는 보호했지만 그 밖의 것들은, 뭐, 부러지지 않았으니 행운이겠지.

가라앉은 호흡을 소리 내 이어가며 커크는 앞을 봤다. 자신이 발을 디딘, 실은 디디질 못해 그대로 뚝 떨어진 구멍은 마치 다른 세상으로의 포탈처럼 빛이 가득했다. 지하가 워낙 어두워 더 밝게 느껴지지만 사실은 해가 질 시간도 멀지 않았다. 움직임이 가능한 왼손을 움직여 느리게 바지 주머니를 뒤져본 커크는 잠시 후 자신의 혈중알코올농도를 따져봤다. 머릿속으로.

이대로 죽을 리야 없겠지만 당장 누구도 부를 방법이 없었다. 최신의 방범장치로 보호되는 이 건물의 어딘가에는 분명 비상시에 연결될 뭔가가 있었고 자신도 언젠가는 한번 이상 마주쳤을 텐데. 어차피 지금에 와서는, 막혀있을 통로의 끝까지 걸어갈 수도 없지만, 아무리 그래도 그렇지……. 커뮤니케이터도 하나 없이 이런 곳에 누워있다니 정말 자살시도로 오해받아도 할 말이 없을 수준이었다. 때는 외로운 자살자가 급증하는 연말연시였고 결손가정의 자식이 자신의 생일이자 아버지의 기일이 열흘도 채 남지 않은 이런 시점에 이런 외진 곳에서 도대체 뭘 하고 있었냐 묻는다면, 댈 이유는 없지 않지만.

어딘가의 공원이 아니라 그나마 다행일까? 맥코이가 있으니 사인을 알기 위한 해부는 없을 거야……. 최소한 사고사로 인정되긴 할 거라는 확신을 마지막으로 커크는 의식을 잃었다.

그리고 세상이 찢어지는 비명에 눈을 뜬다.

 

 

30

 

헉헉거리고 숨이 터지지만 소리가 나오질 않는다. 아니, 나오는 소리가 들리질 않는다. 뭐가 어찌되는지 알 수가 없다. 얼굴의 모든 부분이 마비된 듯 먹먹하다가 확 하고 감각이 쏟아진다. 앞이 보이고 손이 움직이는 걸 확인한 커크가 안심하며 신음을 흘린다. 그러자 주변이 인식되기 시작했다.

제일 처음 보이는 건 시야의 끝에서 흔들거리는 무언가다. 어둠속에서 왔다 갔다 하는 기다란 것의 정체는 제법 굵은 전선이었다. 전기를 위한 것이 아닐 수도 있지만 얼핏 보기엔 그랬다. 하늘이 막힌 것 마냥 어두운데 어떻게 알아보게 된 건지 오락가락거리는 머리가 힘들게 옆을 보고서는 천천히, 아주 천천히 눈앞의 얼굴을 알아본다. 작은 화면에서 나오는 푸르스름한 빛에 턱 끝이 비치는 게 고작이지만, 그림자에 묻혀서도 반짝거리는, 모를 수 없는 눈동자가 커크를 보고 있다.

“구급차는 7분 안에 도착할 예정이지. 가진 게 없는 상황이라 의식을 되돌리기 위해 무리한 방법을 쓴 것을 사과하네.”

“…….”

“부러진 뼈는 없어. 상체의 출혈은 적지 않은 것으로 짐작되지만 외상으로 그쳐서 지금은 다 멈춘듯해. 얼마나 오래 있었던 거지? 전문가의 도움이 필요한 것은 아무데서나 잠드는 자네의 증세일거야.”

커크는 스팍의 마지막 말이 농담이라는 것을 알아들었지만 자신의 미소가 어떻게 보일지에 대해서는 자신이 없었다. 귀가 아니라 뇌에 물이 들어간 것처럼, 오락가락하던 감각은 아직 온전히 돌아오질 않았다. 달각거리는 환청이 반복되다 천천히 잦아든다. 보이지 않는 어둠속에서 다가온 손가락이, 얼어붙은 그에게는 미지근하게만 느껴지지만, 어쩐지 뜨거울 것 같다는 생각이 든다. 점차 넓어지는 접촉면은 아마도 손바닥이겠지. 바닥에 기울어져있던 고개를 바로해주는 손길에 고맙다는 말을 하고 싶지만 쉽게 혀가 움직이질 못한다. 그래도 어떻게 한 모양이다. 인사는 나중으로 미루며 어디가 어떻게 아픈지 묻는 말이 들린다. 고통의 진원지를 찾아내라는 재촉은 대답이 필요해서가 아니라 자신의 의식을 붙들기 위한 것이 아닐까.

이제는 움직임을 찾기 어려운 가슴팍을 헤집는 온기가 있다. 둔감해진 몸이 안타까운 순간이라고 생각하자 누군가 화를 낸다. 그리고 커크는 자신을 깨웠던 찢어지는 비명의 정체를 깨닫는다. 들리지 않아도 들려오고 느끼지 못해도 붙잡아가던 그것은, 마치 지금처럼, 머릿속에 들어와 있는 스팍의 생각이다. 혹은, 스팍의 손가락이거나.

“……그렇게까지 위험한 상황은 아니야.”

“…….”

“아무래도 이쪽이 더, 잘 들리나 싶군.”

귓가에서 속삭이는 목소리에 커크는 맞장구쳤다. 그래, 그게 더 듣기 좋아. 아마도 반 정도는 입 밖으로 나간 것 같다. 어깨 밑으로 들어온 스팍의 팔에 힘이 더해진다. 자세가 변하자 이제는 얼굴이 제대로 보인다. 짙게 선이 그어진 미간아래에서 끝이 긴 눈매가 우습게도 익숙하다. 이렇게까지 가까이서 보는 건 처음인데다가, 지금은 어두워서 윤곽을 짐작하는 게 고작인데도.

점차 맑아진 커크의 생각은 인과관계를 되찾고 있었다. 어설픈 움직임으로 입술을 씹고 턱을 움직인 그가 조금 더 크게 말해본다. 맞은 것처럼 무거워진 목에서 소리가 나온다.

“스팍.”

“……나를 붙잡을 수 있겠어?”

커크는 왼팔을 움직여봤다. 어딘가 어색한 움직임에 점점 힘이 실린다. 팔뚝을 붙잡는 손을 확인한 스팍은 잠시 후 자세를 바꿨다. 업히라는 것처럼 내밀어진 등을 붙들자 느리게 몸이 올라간다. 뻣뻣한 다리에 힘을 줘보자 이제는 그럭저럭 쓸 만하다. 부축을 받는 게 아니라 부축을 얻어내는 기분인데. 엉성하던 자세가 어떻게든 움직여지더니 엎이는 효과가 일어났다. 그나마 있던 작은 불빛을 꺼버리자 저 위의 허공에서, 보이지만 보이지 않는 먹구름처럼 은은한 회색이 조명의 전부가 되고 만다.

“지하에는 지금 외부의 교통수단이 들어오지 못해. 장치를 풀려면 교수님의 메인 컴퓨터를 이용해야하지. 나를 붙들고 버틸 수 있다면 지상으로 올라갈 수 있어. 지금상태에서 우리는 인식되지 않는 상태고, 이대로라면 구급차가 와도 우릴 찾을 수 없을 테니까.”

“……어디에서 그렇다는 얘기지?”

“표면을 보호하는 쉴드가 있는걸, 알고 있잖아. 우린 지금 그 발밑의 그림자에 빠져있거든.”

커크도 짐작은 했었다. 굳이 카메라에 비추지 않는 곳이라도 떨어진 곳이 지하만 아니었다면, 예를 들어 저 비어있는 수영장이었다면, 자동으로 감지되어 누구에게든 연락이 갔을 터였다.

“할 수 있겠어?”

“…….”

할 수 있냐고 되묻고 싶은 것은 커크였다. 그렇게까지 무거운 몸은 아니었지만 디딜 곳은 아무데도 없는데다가, 매달릴 생명줄은 밧줄보다 얇은 전선이었다. 벌칸의 힘이 인간보다 센 것은 대충 알려진 일이었지만 정말 그렇게 쉬운 일이라면 스팍의 목소리가 이렇게까지 힘들게 나올 리 없다. 하지만 그런 걱정은 다 의미 없는 게 지금이기도 하다. 커크는 대답 대신 붙들은 손에 힘을 줬다. 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻자 피부와 피부의 접촉으로 고스란히 체온이 전해진다. 그 뒤의 순서는, 보이는 게 없어도 눈을 감지 못하는 시간이었다.

 

 

31

 

병원에서의 치료는 무례할 만큼 간단했고 커크는 새벽이 오기도 전에 퇴원을 허락받았다. 그는 지금, 로비에 앉아있다. 전문가의 치료가 필요한 것은 그가 아니라 스팍이었다. 벌칸의 손은 과하게 쓸모가 많아 복잡한 종류였고 사소한 타박상조차 일반 병원에서는 치료가 힘들었다. 스팍은 단순히 근육에 무리가 온 것이라 말하며 굳어있는 손을 감췄지만 경험이 많은 구급대원들의 눈을 속일 순 없었다. 날씨를 설명하는 홀로가 만들어낸 북부지방의 눈보라를 감상하며 커크는 스팍을 기다렸고 할 말을 준비했다.

스팍이 그의 앞에 나타난 것은 새까맣게 잠겨있던 하늘이 희끄무레하게 드러날 때였다. 준비할 시간은 부족하지 않았고 이게 만약 평범한 과제였다면 다 쓰다 못해 남의 것까지 도와주고도 남았겠지만, 이건 그따위가 아니었다. 그래서 커크는 아무렇게나 나오는 말로 처음을 시작할 수밖에 없었다.

“방학이라 학교에 없는 줄 알았는데.”

“할 일이 많아서 떠날 새가 없었지.”

“어떤 일인데?”

“다음 학기부터는 교수님의 수업이 두 배의 학생을 받게 될 거야. 필수과목으로 인정받은 뒤 꾸준하게 준비한 일이었지만 좀처럼 내키지 않아하던 걸 올해 결심하신 듯 해. 수강신청의 불공평함을 항의한 사람은 이전까지도 많았으니까.”

“그래, 설마 나만 그랬겠어.”

“…….”

말없는 입술은 웃는 것도 같다. 정말 웃는다고 해도 알아보기 힘들 테지만 커크의 직감은 언제나 이해를 앞섰다. 서둘러 돌아서지 않는 앞에서도 초조한 기분이 들쑥날쑥하다. 다음을 고민하던 그는 눈앞에 보이는 것에 집중했다.

“구해준 것도 고맙고 손을 다치게 해서 미안해.”

“아니, 이것은…….”

처음으로 얼굴을 숙인 스팍이 자신의 손을 고쳐 잡는다. 플라스틱으로 만든 딱딱한 장갑은 속이 보이는 종류였고 투명한 젤리로 굳혀진 듯 움직이지 못하는 벌칸의 왼손이 그 안에 갇혀있었다.

“이 상처는, 나의 부족함으로 생긴 상처야. 벌칸은 인간보다 근력의 최대치가 높지만, 평상시에는 한계를 시험할 일이 적어 조절에 약하지. 나는 특히나…… 올바른 사용을 못하는 편이고.”

“스팍, 누가 봐도 나 때문에 생긴 상처니까 말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마. 내 무게를 달고서 그 줄을 버텨야 했다면 내 손바닥은 아마, 진작 세 갈래가 나고 말았을 거라고!”

무심결에 날카로워진 커크의 목소리가 한적한 로비에 울려 퍼진다. 창백하게 질려있던 커크의 얼굴에 붉은 기운이 생겨 쉽게 사라지지 못한다. 화내는 것처럼 빨라졌던 목소리가 부끄러운 것처럼 눈을 피하는 그에게 축하 인사가 건네졌다.

“표창을 받은 걸 들었어. 축하할 일인데 연락이 늦어 미안하군.”

“…….”

이만하게 떠진 새파란 눈동자가 순식간에 앞을 향한다. 병원 로비의 조명은 정말로 형광색인가 싶게 눈부신 흰색이었고 커크의 눈동자에 비치는 것만으로도 보는 이의 눈을 아프게 할 정도였다. 어느 틈엔가 일어선 커크에게서 한 걸음 물러선 스팍이 반대편의 의자에 앉아선 무릎을 모은다. 언제나의 단정한 자세를 불가능하게 하는 상처 입은 손을 옆에 내려놓고서 스팍은 고개를 들었다. 피하지 않는 시선에 홀린 것처럼 자리에 따라앉은 커크는, 마찬가지로 눈을 피하지 않았고, 그리고 그에게는…….

그에게는 할 말이 많았다. 커크를 탓하던 스팍의 고집스러운 결벽은 구멍이 많은 궤변이었다. 체념을 가르치기 위한 것이라 한정하는 것이야말로 학교의 가치를 폄하하는 행위였다. 별다른 감점도 없고 아무도 다치지 않는 테스트를 통해 학생이 얻어갈 것은 다양했고 만들어진 조건 안에서 결론이 불변이라면 다양한 과정을 만드는 것 또한 하나의 목표일 수 있다. 규칙을 지키기 위해 희생되는 생명이 있는 만큼 반대의 경우도 인식해야했고, 어떻게 만들어가는 우선순위인지 경계를 배워야 했다. 커크는 스팍의 말을 한 마디도 빼놓지 않고 머릿속에서 수십 번 돌려봤고 이것만은 꼭 말하고 말겠다 적어놓은 노트까지 있었다. 하지만 지금, 자신을 축하하는 얼굴에다 대고 할 말은 그런 게 아니었다.

날이 지났으니 이제는 27일이다. 일요일이구나 생각하며 커크는 입을 열었다.

“다음 주 월요일에 바쁜가?”

“……4일을 뜻하는 질문인지 확인해야겠는데.”

“그래, 그날. 1월 4일. 바쁘냐고.”

“학기가 시작되는 게 목요일이니, 질문의 목적에 따라 대답이 달라질 시기로군.”

“뭘 할지는 모르지만, 어쨌든 만났으면 하는데.”

“…….”

“철들고 나서는 그날 뭘 해본 적이 없어서, 정말로, 뭘 할지는 잘 모르겠어.”

비스듬하게 기울어진 커크의 눈이 빈 의자를 향한다. 자신의 이야기를 하는 건 편했던 적이 없다. 무의식중에 움직인 그의 손이 부스스한 머리를 헝클어트리고 마구 넘긴다. 설마 할 줄 몰랐던 짓을 질러버리자 낯선 두려움과 흥분이 뒤섞여 손이 떨린다. 자꾸만 아래를 향하는 고개를 떨어뜨리고 싶은 것처럼 힘이 실린 어깨가, 둥글게 뭉쳐서는, 없는 무게를 더하며 그를 짓눌렀다. 대답이 나오지 않는 잠깐 동안 지금이라도 일어나 어디로든 가고 싶어진다. 계산 없고 의심 없이 생겨난 솔직한 욕구가, 계속해서, 두서없이 겹쳐지자 정신을 차리기가 힘들다.

느리게 흘러나온 스팍의 목소리는 들리지 않는데 들리던 그때처럼 커크의 어지러운 마음속을 파고들었다.

“나는 아카데미에 입학한 이후로 벌칸에 돌아간 적이 없어. 확신할 수는 없지만 앞으로도 당분간은 그럴 일이지.”

커크는 숨을 죽이고 귀를 기울였지만 고개를 들지는 못했다.

“나는 다른 벌칸과 달라. 나의 어머니는 인간이지. 그녀는 벌칸에서의 생활에 적응해 지낸지 오래지만 그들은 그렇지 않아. 그녀를 받아들일 생각 없이, 자신들의 오해에 갇혀진 채 맞춰주기만을 바라고 있어. 그렇다고 그녀를 싫어하는 것은 아니야. 그들은 그럴 만큼 그녀를 알지도 못하거든.”

“…….”

“그래서 나는 그들을 싫어해. 그게 내가 이곳에 온 이유야.”

자신의 고향과, 과거를 만들어냈을 다수의 것들이 싫다고 말하는 스팍의 얼굴은 당당했다. 무슨 말을 해도 다른 표정이 없을 것 같은 모습이었지만 그렇지 않다는 걸 커크는 알고 있었다. 스팍이 혼혈인 것이나 그로 인해 괴로웠던 이야기 등은 커크와 아무 상관이 없는 정보였고 그걸 제일 잘 아는 건 듣는 귀가 아니라 말한 입이다. 하지만 커크는 그 밖의 모든 것을 알고 싶었고 묻지 않는 것들을 얘기하고 싶었다. 스팍은 분명 그것을 알았다. 그래서 지금 자신을 기다리는 것이었다. 그렇지만 언제나 그렇듯 커크에게는 이런 것들이 어려웠다. 중요한 질문은 누구에게나 힘들지만 그에겐 특히 더했다. 연습이 부족한 탓일까? 과연?

하잘것없는 불행은 아무짝에도 쓸모가 없었다. 차라리 불치병이라도 걸렸다면 말하는 게 열배는 쉬울 것이 분명했다. 그래도 무슨 말이든 해야 했고 하고 싶었기 때문에 커크는, 목소리를 다듬었다. 시작은 언제나 가볍게, 잃어도 되는 것들이다.

“스팍.”

이름을 부르자 눈이 마주친다. 손바닥을 보이고 앉은 모습도 어느새 익숙해져 어울린다.

“내가 좋아하는 거, 알지?”

“……경우의 수를 고려해본 과거를 부정하지는 못하겠군.”

그래. 어떻게 모르겠어.

 

 

32

 

제임스 T. 커크는 3학년의 여름이 되기 전에 ‘시간과 우주에 적용되지 못하는 물리학’을 듣는 것에 성공했다. 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 수업에 나와 조교에게 작업 거는 후배는 과제를 도둑맞아도 싼 녀석일게 분명했지만 수강생의 정원이 두 배로 늘어난 것은 겨울 내내 이어진 커크의 유난 덕이었고, 그 바람에 졸업이 가능해진 인원은 정확하게 정원의 반이었다. 그래서 커크는 별다른 구박을 당하지 않으며 백퍼센트의 출석률로 교수를 괴롭힐 수 있었다. 별다른 일 없이 평화로운 나날이었고 여름이 오면 수영장에서 수영을 하고 싶다는 말이 커크의 입버릇이 된 것도 그쯤이었다. 스팍은 커크의 소망이 바다가 붙어있는 도시에서 품기엔 이상한 희망이지 않냐 반문했지만 맥코이는 오랜만에 기특한 생각을 했다며 커크를 칭찬했다. 그의 기준에서 바다란 우주만큼이나 더러웠다. 그러나 커크에게 중요한 것은 장소가 아니라 동행할 상대였으며 스팍은 두 달을 더 시달린 뒤에야 수영을 할 줄 모른다는 고백 아닌 고백을 했다. 당연하지만 그 뒤로 커크의 집착은 더욱 커져만 갔다. 여름이 오면 달라질지 모르지만 그 다음엔 또 다른 계절이 있기 때문에, 모두에겐 희망이 없었다. 계절이 없는 우주에 가도 크게 달라질 상황은 아니었다.

 

the End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to (wish I had) but officially this story has been self-published on January 3rd, 2016. Great timing, if this was to celebrate somebody's birthday. Fascinating coincidence. 
> 
> also the title of the sequel is "You were so wet it was distracting."


End file.
